Hundra år är en lång tid
by Smargden
Summary: En Harry till åren kommen tänker över sitt liv, och han inser att det vore bäst om han kunde göra något åt det , och försöker, Hur lyckas han - Tja - det är där tankarna omkring det visar sig i den här lilla samlingen av möjliga fragment av framtiden - eller var det historien.
1. Chapter 1

Hundra år är en lång tid

By Smargden

* * *

Publicerad mars 2010 sedan omläst med editering vilka inte kom i nätet – förrän nu. 2010-12-01; 2012-06-25; 2012-12-13; 2014-11-23; 2015-04-22; 2015-07-08; 2015-11-24; och även nu 2016-03-17

Här är det en gammal Harry som kommer tillbaks till ett specifikt tillfälle, men, varför måste det finnas så många käppar som hamnar i hjulet?

* * *

 **1**

Harry tittade på värdena igen, det hade han gjort 100-tals gånger nu, olika indata gav olika resultat. Han hade lagt in allt han hade lärt sig om alla personer och deras 'data' i sitt analysprogram.

Han hade lyckats hitta en bakdörr till en av världens kraftfullaste datorer, Crage XV. Det var den som Nationernas Förbund hade till sitt förfogande, och den var utrustad med speciellt anpassade simuleringssituationer. Att den i sig själv inte var så märkvärdig kompenserades av att den i stället styrde ett nätverk av 398 underordnade mycket kraftfulla arbetsstationer.

Det han hade att göra var att definiera alla kända data, och begära en simulering. Han ville inte tillåta att Sirius skulle tvingas vara på Azkaban, och han ville inte låta 'sig själv' finnas hos Dursleys. MEN – allt tydde på att hur mycket kunskap han än kunde ta med sig 'tillbaks' så skulle allt gå fel — i vart fall om han inte hittade det extremt smala tidsfönster som fanns efter incidenten med Basilisken och vägen ut därifrån.

Dessutom skulle han tvingas vara oerhört _lyhörd_ då Sirius rymde. Om allt fick fortsätta som det gjorde tills han träffade ministern, då skulle han begära att få tillstånd att utföra magi som vuxen, då skulle han också begära att få möjligheten att _komma ifrån Dumbledore_. Men att det måste ske diskret och inte sättas i verket förrän efterföljande sommar.

Nå — om värdena han fick fram stämde så fanns det en möjlighet att rätta till — ganska mycket. Om allt gick som utfallet visade måste han hitta alla horcruxen, innan sista momentet i tävlingen. Då – men endast DÅ fanns det en möjlighet att städa bort problemet. Det var en risk han måste ta.

Han hade fortfarande tid på sig innan han måste göra det drastiska. Fungerade det skulle hans själsliga 'jag' från 'nu' sammanfogas med hans själsliga då. Problemet skulle vara om andra 'högre makter' satte stopp för hans planer. Han måste — dö — för att själen skulle kunna frigöra sig. Där i själarnas tid — eller mer korrekt — _tillvaro_ , saknades begreppet _tid_ som vi känner det.

Där skulle han kunna hitta det traumatiska tillfälle då han faktiskt dog av basiliskens gift, men skickades tillbaks för att fullgöra sitt uppdrag. Då – endast då skulle han kunna överta sin unga kropp — med den kunskap han hade fått genom åren, utan att behöva glömma dem genom att växa upp som spädbarn igen.

Ingen av de gånger han hade varit vid dödens portar före tiden på Hogwarts skulle fungera, alla testerna visade att han var _för liten_ för att tas på allvar, han hade blivit utnyttjad ännu värre vid de simuleringarna.

—

Exakt 100 år, på minuten var det fönster han hade, och han hade haft lite mer än fem år på sig inför den heliga tid han såg framför sig, efter att han hade tagit sitt beslut. Han hade memorerat allt han kunde komma på, valutakurser, konkurser, företag som utvecklade sig positivt och vilka som var ruin att investera i, det hade varit mycket grävande i arkiven. Han hade sammanställt värdena och tyckte sig ha en god marknadskunskap, det skulle innebära rätt mycket när det kom till dialog med Gringotts. Men också om alla lagar som gällde just vid den tiden, det fanns stora hål i lagen som han kunde tillämpa, bara han visste hur han skulle adressera problemet.

Det han ägnade sista tiden till var att gå igenom allt som hände efter att han var i strid med basilisken. Allt måste ske som det hände — utom vissa detaljer, ganska allvarliga detaljer dessutom.

—

Harry kände hur mörkret släppte och ljuset kom tillbaks, han höll fortfarande i basiliskens tand och han tryckte den nu mot det förhatliga ärret. Nu var enda tiden det skulle kunna göras riskfritt, och han hade räknat rätt, med ännu ett skriiiii försvann nästa vålnad av Voldemort, och till hans glädje hade Ginny inte kommit till sans ännu. Inom sig kände han en glädje att ha lyckats.

Han visste nu att det inte blev en komplettering av hans yngre med hans äldre, det blev ett utbyte. Esoteriskt kunde det innebära att om han avsåg att _dö_ ännu en gång om 100 år, eller så kunde han överleva det datumet _nästa gång_ om han bestämde sig för det. Men — det var långt in i framtiden det, en annan framtid än den han redan hade upplevt.

"Fawkes jag bjuder dig ett val, bind med mig som arvtagare till tre av Hogwarts grundare, och du blir fri från det tvång som ligger på dig. Just genom vad du nyss gjorde kan det tvånget försvinna."

Harry såg hur Fawkes lade huvudet på sned och granskade honom och till hans glädje nickade fågeln jakande. Harry hade inte tid att fysiskt leta sin silverkniv, jo han visste att den fanns i hans koffert, så han manade fram en ny. Och med den skar han upp ett snitt på sin högra hands översida och höll fram till Fawkes som lade huvudet på sned och lät näbben omsluta Harrys blod, och ritualen som band dem startade, men den skulle vara livshotande för alla tre, Fawkes, Dumbledore och Harry, om den inte fick ta sin tid att mogna.

—

Allt det var _minnen_ nu, han var tillbaks till Dursleys, nu gällde det att fortsätta som planerat.

"Dobby!" * _pop_ * "Vad kan Dobby stå till tjänst med?" Undrade en villrådig husalv.

"Dobby, nu ska vi tala allvar. — Du kunde inte ha varnat mig för Hogwarts utan att din _härskarinna_ hade gett dig en befallning att göra det. Men – jag tror inte att hon räknade med att Lucius skulle _råka_ göra dig fri. Har du bett henne att återta dig redan — eller väljer du att här och nu binda till mig?"

"Harry Potter _vet_?"

"Jag vet så mycket att du INTE kan ha gjort det utan att den du är bunden till gett order om det — eller gett dig en hint om att det är inom personens önskan. Så – JA, jag vet vad det innebär. Hur vill du ha det Dobby — Mig eller Malfoys?

"Harry Potter Sir — Dobby binder gärna med Harry Potter Sir."

"Gott. – Dobby av Liagowert väljer du av egen fri vilja att binda dig och din magi till mig personligen och till familjen Potter som familj?"

"JA – jag Dobby av Liagowert väljer av egen fri vilja att binda mig och min magi till familjen Potter och till Harry Potter personligen."

En kraftfull sfär av magi omslöt dem i flera minuter. När allt åter blev normalt hade Dobbys klädnad förvandlats till något som liknade en generalsuniform, — nå utan alla gradbeteckningar, men med familjen Potters emblem på hans ärmars övre kant just nedanför axlarna.

Harry log när han såg hur Dobby uppskattande granskade sin nya klädnad.

"Då ska vi stipulera några regler, först:

"Ingen egenbestraffning. Om du anser att du har gjort något fel – tala om vad, till mig och JAG avgör lämplig åtgärd.

"Tjänstetid och annan tid. Du är som de övriga husalverna ALLTID i tjänst, men ibland behöver du göra saker som berör 'bara dig själv', vi kallar det för personlig tid. Sett över tiden så är det MIN SKYLDIGHET att se till att du har så mycket personlig tid att det omfattar minst en hel dag per vecka, sett över tre månaders perioder. Kallar jag på dig så var det inte personlig tid den dagen, eller dagen före, oavsett om jag behövde dina tjänster eller inte.

"Pengar: Av hushållskassan disponerar du två galleons per vecka för personligt bruk. Det blir 104 galleons — till det läggs det som saknas till 110 som är årsbasen. Det är pengar du kan använda helt utifrån de uppfattningar du själv har. Allt du behöver för att utföra det jag begär eller det du inser att jag behöver, liksom det du behöver för ditt uppehälle är pengar hushållskassan betalar.

"Bruk av våld: Jag bemyndigar dig Dobby av Liagowert att använda det våld du anser är nödvändigt för att försvara dig själv och den familj du är bunden vid. Utan dödlig utgång i första hand – men är det ett dödligt hot mot familjen får inget hindra försvaret av dig själv och dem du är i tjänst hos.

"Hemligheter: Jag FÖRBJUDER dig att berätta eller på annat sätt förmedla till andra av det du får vetskap om i min tjänst, det förbudet omfattar INTE mig själv eller personer jag längre fram kommer att ange har rätt att veta det jag bemyndigar dig att förkunna.

"Bostad och beskaffenhet: Jag har ännu inte kommit i åtnjutande av familjen Potters fastigheter, men det finns några som vi kommer att titta närmare på inom överskådlig tid. Du ska ha ett av de rum som är avsedda för er, ta kontakt med de övriga av familjen Potters husalver och berätta för dem "hur livet för Harry Potter har varit fram tills nu", du bör också tala om att jag innan nästa sommar är över beräknar jag att ha installerat mig i mitt 'rätta hem'.

"Det Dobby är hur jag vill att det ska fungera. De övriga i detta huset – ska inget veta om dig, jag kommer att ha en dust med dem inom ett par veckor. Tills dess ska du se till att starta upp hushållet i mitt riktiga hem, och kom med måltider till mig här – utan att de övriga märker något. Nästa sak; Sirius Black kommer att rymma inom kort, se till att han som endera svart hund eller stor person får den mat han så väl behöver, och säg till honom 'Harry Potter VET att han är oskyldig.' Säg vidare att 'Harry Potter VET var Pettigrew finns och att jag kommer att ta hand om den saken personligen.' Har du några frågor Dobby?"

"Nej Harry Potter Sir. Dobby förstår, och ska genast börja arbeta."

Nu hade han ett långt brev att skriva till Sirius, så när han själv hade möjlighet skulle han sända med lite nyttigheter, som kläder, nytt trollspö, och pengar för den omagiska världen, så att han kunde komma iväg och vila upp sig.

Nästa brev var till Gringotts, det skulle öppna dörrarna för honom när han kom dit om någon vecka. Sen var det bara att vänta på Vernons systers utbrott.

—

EOC


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Herr Potter, kan jag få tala med dig en stund?" Hörde Harry någon säga strax bakom honom där han stod och talade med Tom på Läckande Kitteln.

"Vem är du?" Svarade Harry trots att han från sina minnen visste att det var Fudge.

"Jag är minister Cornelius Fudge."

"Oh — J ja jo – det kan jag väl inte neka då." Sa Harry och försökte anlägga den vördnadsfullaste min han kunde.

"Tom – kan vi använde det bakre rummet?" Sa Fudge i riktning mot Tom – som nickade jakande, "Kom med Herr Potter" Fortsatte han sedan, och de gick in och Fudge stängde dörren nogsamt om dem. Harry noterade att han INTE gjorde några avlyssningsskydd.

"Herr Potter — hur mycket vet du om Sirius Black?"

"Sirius - - - - verkar bekant, men tyvärr, inget jag kan komma på nu — hur så?"

"Jo han var den som förrådde din familj, han är dessutom en massmördare och i tjänst hos _han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn_ och han har rymt från Azkaban. Han kommer säkert att försöka hitta dig och slutföra det han börjat med."

"Aha. — Du är här för att ge mig ett dokument på att jag har rätt att använda mitt trollspö trots min ålder."

"Tyvärr inte, att ge dig det skulle vara oetiskt mot andra."

"Ne-he hur många aurorer kommer jag att ha som livvakter tills han är fast då?"

"Tyvärr — inga, vi kan inte avvara en enda i sökandet efter honom. Däremot borde du bo hos någon som kan ta hotet på allvar, jag är säker på att min vän Lucius Malfoy skulle kunna hjälpa dig."

"Herr minister — om jag har läst på korrekt, är Lucius Malfoy en av de mest viljesvaga personerna som går i ett par skor. Samtidigt som DU är en av de som tar emot hans pengar. Lucius Malfoy var den som satte ett vidrigt föremål i händerna på en förstaårselev, det som höll på att kosta oss flera liv på Hogwarts förra sommaren.

"Nu minister Fudge, är det upp till dig att bekänna färg. Endera är du _med Malfoy_ och med det är du en fiende för staten — därför att ni har förklarat Voldemorts gäng som fiender till staten. Eller så byter du sida NU. Voldemort dödade mina föräldrar, det kommer jag INTE att glömma. Och det innebär att det finns en _blodsfejd_ mellan honom och hans anhängare på ena sidan – och jag själv på min sida.

"Det innefattar ALLA hans märkta, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyl, McNair som du har på ministeriet, Snape på Hogwarts, och några ytterligare. Men – jag är lite för ung nu för att ha rätten att ens försvara mig själv — det skulle DU kunna avhjälpa genom att ge mig ett bemyndigande att använda magi trots åldern — om du hade den viljan. Vilket väljer du? — Min sida — eller Malfoys?"

"Snälla herr Potter – jag förstår inte varifrån du har fått de dumheterna ifrån, och varför så aggressiv?"

"Gott – vilket datum har rättegångsprotokollet för Sirius Black?"

"Han dömdes till Azkaban efter att han mördat Pettigrew och 12 andra."

" ** _N Ä R_** — Vilket datum?"

"Låt mig tänka — det var . . . . hm . . .måste ha varit . . . "

"Sluta svamla — det finns inget datum – han förhördes aldrig, det fanns ingen _rättegång_ mot honom. Sirius Black har varit OSKYLDIGT inspärrad på Azkaban i 12år. Oskyldig – därför att INGEN ÄR SKYLDIG FÖRRÄN EN DOMSTOL HAR FASTSTÄLLT SKULDFRÅGAN. Enligt er egen lag från 1634. Enligt den är ministeriet skyldig den som är olagligt inspärrad 5 årslöner för tjänstgörande minister per år som personen varit olagligt frihetsberövad. Det oavsett om en senare rättegång skulle skapas där han blir korrekt dömd till livstid eller avrättning. Så kära minister – Malfoys sida eller min?"

"Sirius Black är SKYLDIG till förräderi och massmord."

"Nej — inte förrän han har förhörts korrekt och dömts i en domstol. Försöker du få honom dödad — blir skadeståndet avsevärt mycket mer – du bör läsa på era egna lagar. OCH, bara så du vet, inga instoppade fördaterade falska protokoll kan rädda dig från det. Däremot — kan du nu plötsligt _upptäcka_ det hemska misstag som har begåtts, av andra än dig."

"Hur?"

"Vilka fanns i ledande ställning — DÅ, jo Albus Dumbledore, Millicent Bagnold och inte minst Barty Cruch. De tre är dem du kan nagla dit för felet – och därmed stärka dig själv. Men — det gäller att också klara ut att Sirius Black SKA HA en KORREKT RÄTTEGÅNG, infångas – ja, men inte förkastas eller dödas, utan ges en korrekt rättegång — FÄLLS han, då kan en påföljd mätas ut. Men utan korrekt LAGLIG rättegång förblir han oskyldigt frihetsberövad. Och som min gudfar — så har jag rätten att inkräva det skadeståndet – om han _råkar omkomma_. Så hur blir det Min sida eller Malfoys?"

"Malfoy är på VÅR sida."

"Ok — den dag Lusicus Malfoy kan ta en ÄKTA trollkarlsed på att han inte frivilligt följt Voldemort — ska jag ändra uppfattning, men tills dess är han bland de som står i blodsfejd med mig."

"Vad kan du göra i en strid mot honom?"

"Så länge jag är förhindrad att göra magi på grund av åldern – inte mycket — med magi, men jag får enligt lagen försvara mig, trots den ringa åldern, och det finns andra metoder."

"Lucius är inte vår fiende – det vet jag."

"Jag börjar tröttna på dig _gamle man_ – för sista gången — min sida eller Malfoys?"

"Du är för ung och grön för att vara annat än en de skyfflar undan – Så nej jag står kvar där jag är."

"Gott – räkna mig som din fiende — nästa gång du kommer inom trollspöts räckvidd – är för nära. För mig är du en dödlig fara. ADJÖ." Sa Harry och tonade bort från tillvaron.

På sitt rum tonade Harry tillbaks till den materiella världen, han kände sig också mycket glad att han hade lyckats använda långsam teleporttering något han egentligen inte skulle lära sig förrän han var 78 år gammal. Han tittade på klockan, tre dygn på minuten skulle lyssningsbesvärjelsen han satte av på Fudge vara aktiv, om ingen kom på den och lyckades neutralisera den, genom att lägga ett lager med 'tystnad' över den.

Harry å sin sida var glad att Sirius nu fanns i Västindien, Han skulle nu få ett referat av mötet med ministern. Nästa åtgärd skulle vara att köpa färdig _polyjuice_ och använda lite av håret från Sirius som Dobby hade försett honom med.

Tre dagar senare såg Harry sitt _mål_ , partiell materialisering av ena handen på Lucius nacke med en kontaktstunner räckte för söva och lyfta ut honom till den omateriella sidan. Där drabbades Lucius först av en kraftfull glömskebesvärjelse, därefter en förvirringsbesvärjelse efter det förvandlades hans kläder till slitna paltor och slutligen utan att han märkte det själv drack han bägaren med förvandlingsdryck innan han föstes ut till den materiella världen – med utseendet av Sirius Black.

En timme senare förvandlades den nu dementorkysste kroppen av Sirius Black till Lucius Malfoy. Både aurorer och ministen beskådade förvandlingen med fasa.

Ministern insåg också att hans kassaförstärkning skulle upphöra, men hur skulle han förklara att hans _gode vän_ hade blivit dementorkysst? Genast sände han en av sina livvakter att hämta Harry Potter.

—

"Jag söker Harry Potter — var är han?" Frågade en auror barskt Tom vid bardisken.

"Han sitter där borta, det har han gjort hela förmiddagen, han läser visst sommaruppgifterna för Hogwarts." Sa Tom och pekade mot den unge pojken som satt med flera böcker uppslagna.

"Potter — packa ihop dina saker – du ska med till ministeriet — nu direkt."

"Sällan — grabben, jag har inte tid med ministeriets lekar, jag har fullt jobb med att hinna med alla uppgifter som ska klaras under sommaren innan det är att åka tillbaks till Hogwarts."

"JAG SA PACKA IHOP." Och auroren viftade med sitt trollspö. Till allas stora förvåning sjönk auroren ihop — och snart ryckte det i hans kropp för att han sedan bara slappnade och föll ihop — DÖD."

Harry lyfte inte ens på ögonbrynen, men det hade väckt uppmärksamhet. Och snart kom det ännu fler aurorer.

"Potter — vad hände" Frågande en mörkhyad auror.

"Jag satt här och han började vifta med sitt trollspö — men så såg det ut som att han fick kramp, han — föll ihop och vad jag förstår – dog han."

"Och vad gjorde du?"

"Jag satt här – och läste, det har jag gjort så gott som var dag."

"Visa mig ditt trollspö!"

"Den finns i min koffert på rummet."

"Tillåt mig inspektera dig för trollspön." Sa auroren och förberedde en besvärjelse – men han väntade på ett godkännande av _offret_. Harry nickade jakande för han kände igen Kingsley. Som lät besvärjelsen som sökte magiska föremål genereras, direkt efter det lät han nästa besvärjelse söka magiska fält. Inget gav utslag.

"Rent." Sa han mer i riktning mot hans kollegor, än mot Harry.

"Det kan finnas en möjlig förklaring." Sa Harry men dröjde på resten. Han väntade på ett tecken att fortsätta – och det kom. "Berätta!" Klippte Kingsley in.

"Jo – Professor Dumbledore har nämnt flera gånger att det skydd mor gav mig skyddar mig mot Voldemort och hans anhängare, OM, alltså OM han den där, är en av Voldemorts folk — så skulle det förklara att om han visste att det som skulle hända mig om jag kom med var farligt för mig. Alltså avsåg han att föra mig till en situation där jag skulle vara i dödlig fara av det – direkt eller indirekt — är han en som skyddet kunde agera mot. Det enda jag kan förstå av det är att OM jag hade följt med skulle det leda till allvarlig skada eller döden för mig. Alltså det KAN vara så att det skyddet har trätt in."

Kingsley fattade vinken, och slet upp den döde mannens ärm, och där fanns dödsätarmärket. "DÄVLAR!" nästan skrek han ut, men fortsatte – "UPP med ärmarna allihopa."

Ingen av de övriga aurorerna var märkta, sen blev det allmän granskning av övriga i lokalen, ingen av dem var märkt.

"Potter — kom med till ministeriet och förklara vad som har hänt."

"NEJ. Jag har inget intresse av att komma till ett mördarcentra. Sirius Black — kan ha varit den som förrådde min familj, men jag vill gärna läsa protokollet och se VARFÖR han gjorde det. Men det finns inget förhörsprotokoll, han är och har varit OLAGLIGT frihetsberövad hela tiden. Jag talade om det för Fudge, vad gör han – avvisar mig. Så den där — nej, jag är beredd att svara på frågor HÄR, där andra kan se vad som händer – alltså inför öppen ridå. Men jag tänker inte komma till ministeriet frivilligt – och som jag sa till Fudge så länge han inte följer lagar och förordningar kan jag inte lita på ministeriet."

Efter en stund lade sig sorlet, flera aurorer hade frågat de övriga gästerna på Läckande Kitteln vad de hade sett och alla hävdade att Harry inte hade ens lyft blicken från sin bok. Ingen hade sett – eller hört, när hans penna hade sänt iväg den frusna projektilen av VM-gas. Harry hade haft lite _tur_ också, hade den nu döde auroren kommit in en timme senare skulle Harry ha tvingats gå upp på rummet för att lägga om besvärjelsen på pennan för att hålla projektilen frusen ytterligare fyra timmar.

Den enda magi som fanns var frysningsbesvärjelsen, och den var inte av permanent typ, och kunde alltså inte detekteras i efterhand. Hans förberedelser hade omfattat anskaffande av glasögon som han själv hade belagt med passiv magi. Endast då han aktiverade någon av runorna på dem signalerade de aktiv magi. Det var en av de svårare passagerna han hade haft, att kunna ha aktiv magi då han behövde men att de inte testade positivt vid _becontest_. Den som sände ut en våg av energi och allt som hade aktiv magi syntes som lysande fläckar, även om det fanns innanför kläder.

Hans glasögon kunde se Voldemorts märke, det var en av de rungrupper Hermione hade sammanställt – skulle sammanställa, om så där 20 år. Men det var också det enda just det paret glasögon kunde göra, han hade andra men ingen av de övriga kunde detektera Voldemorts märke – det krävdes för mycket magi för att kunna kombinera det med annan magi.

Allt medan ordningen återställdes i kaoset var Harry nöjd, _ryktet_ om att hans mors magiska skydd på honom var tillräcklig för att döda den dödsätare som avsåg skada honom skulle vara till god hjälp. Det kunde vara det som kunde hända Snape inne på Hogwarts. Så snart allt hade stillat sig bad Harry att få in en tidig lunch, och medan han pratade med Tom talade han om att han avsåg vila under eftermiddagen, stojet hade givit honom huvudvärk.

—

"KREACHER!" Kommenderade Harry i bestämd form, och ett popande bekräftade att Kreacher anlände.

"Vem kallar på Kreacher?"

"Jag Harry Potter av Huset Potter och Huset Black kallar på dig min vän. Du har en uppgift, given av din förre herre Regulus Black. Hans order till dig var att i första hand förvara, för hans räkning, och om han inte längre fanns bland oss var din uppgift att _förstöra_ en sak. Hur har du lyckats med den uppgiften min vän?"

Stackars Kreacher såg villrådig ut, inte nog med att han hade fått just de uppgifterna, de hade också innefattat att han INTE fick avslöja något om det till _obehöriga_.

"Kreacher kan . . . kan inget säga Sir."

"Då ska jag inte plåga dig med det heller, men om du själv inte har lyckats förstöra det som ledde till din herres död – så erbjuder jag mig att hjälpa dig att lyckas. Jag har nämligen samma önskan som salig Regulus, att de objekt som tillhör den gruppen av saker MÅSTE förstöras. Egentligen är det ett själsfragment som måste dödas de innehåller, egentligen frisläppas. Det gör att när den som lät mörda Regulus åter tar kroppslig form kan han slutgiltigt dödas."

"Kreacher, vet inte hur jag ska göra — jag har försökt — men aldrig ens kommit nära att lyckas. Vem är du som säger att du kan lyckas med det jag inte kan?"

"Jag är Regulus broders gudson, den som är förutspådd att undanröja den svarte som förpestat vår tillvaro och förstört många fina familjer, Din familj tillika. Jo – jag är säker på att vi tillsammans kan lyckas. Men vi behöver föremålet – och någon stans att vara."

"Kom!" Sa Kreacher, och poppade iväg så snabbt att Harry hade svårt att hinna få låsning på honom — men lyckades följa efter, mest genom att han visste vart Kreacher hade tagit vägen. Därför materialiserades även Harry till Kreacher's stora förvåning sig inne i Nr 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sir kan komma in här ?"

"Ja Kreacher, det är därför att jag är _behörig_ att komma in som jag kan det. Du skulle egentligen vara bunden till mig nu, och väljer du den lösningen så vet du också att du kommer att ha det bättre. Jag kan — ta huset i besittning men det behövs inte, det skulle vara mycket bättre om vissa saker kan förbli okända. Så vad säger du — Sirius Black finns i livet, men genom ministeriets ingripande så är det egentligen JAG så förfogar över familjen Black's kassakista, men ministeriet försöker sno åt sig den."

"Kan Kreacher binda magin utan att lämna huset?"

"Ja Kreacher, det kan vi göra."

En timme senare fanns Slytherins mantelspänne fortfarande kvar i prima chick – men utan själsfragment av Voldi. Kreacher bar nu en snygg uniform med familjen Blacks emblem. Hans magi var säkrad, och han skulle fortsätta att tjäna familjen Black, som om han vore bunden med dem. Hans uppgift skulle också innefatta att hålla huset i prima chick.

Harrys nästa mål skulle ta ännu mer övertalning, Regnot var den som kunde, men det fanns ännu fler gamla lagar som fortfarande gällde, om man tolkade saker rätt så kunde man åstadkomma rätt mycket. Det första Harry tvingades göra var att ianspråktaga sitt lordskap.

"Nu Lord Potter, är förhållandet annorlunda än det var innan du tog ditt lordskap i anspråk. Narcissa Malfoy är en Black av blod. Hennes son är äldre än du är, men han har INTE ianspråktagit sitt lordskap och kan inte göra det förrän han är minst 21 år gammal, genom att hans mor fortfarande lever. Du däremot är siste i ordningen, du kunde ha axlat den manteln redan när du var sju år gammal.

"Nu som Lord Potter, kan du ta över Blacks – därför att Baron Black har skrivit över allt på dig, och — du kan själv läsa hans brev, här är det, och han rekommenderar att du godtar det, och agerar utifrån det. Han har några rekommendationer som du ser – och jag lovar dig. Allt är enligt ministeriets lagar, och ingen kan hindra det.

"Du kan begära in Narcissa Black och hennes _avkomma_ in i familjen Black, med det följer allt som var under Lucius Malfoys kontroll.

"Samma sak kan du dessutom göra med Bellatrix Black, då ingen i familjen Lestrange finns utöver de som är lagligt inspärrade på livstid. Med det är det enkelt att ta hand om det som finns i valven."

"Tack direktör Regnot, och jag heter Harry – inget med lord och sånt. Tack vi kör på det, och här är min lista på det jag tror är lämpliga investeringar – när vi går in och när vi går ur olika investeringar. Låt det som kommer från de två nytillkomna valven ha ungefär samma avkastning som förut, det som är över sätter vi in i ett annat valv, eftersom det kommer att vara Gringotts som sköter om det tycker jag att 10 procent av avkastningen är en rimlig summa att ha i ersättning, det är en del mer än det genererar nu."

"Du är _hård i affärer_ jag hade hoppats kunna förhandla mig upp till fem procent, du tar det roliga av mig– men jag förstår att du ser ett nöje i att kunna lura mig på det. Gott, jag accepterar."

Harry och Regnot skakade hand och allt Malfoy hade ägt skulle inom kort vara Harrys, men med det följde också ansvaret att vara familjeöverhuvud, över Draco Malfoy, vilket inte kunde vara det roligaste han kunde tänka sig. Visst _kunde_ han nu skapa negativa saker, men med det skulle Draco kunna _överklaga_ Harrys förmyndarskap för det var just vad det var. Då skulle han kunna fråntas det med allt som han fått därifrån. Det intressanta var ägandeandelarna i tidningen.

Det fanns andra saker som inte syntes, Harry visste att de fanns, men han viste inte omfattningen och inte heller lokaliseringen av Voldemorts kapitalgömmor, men med tillgång till tidigare Malfoys husalver Diknai och Rekekel hade han nu diskret städat 16 gömställen, och hämtat hem över 165 miljoner galleons, i mynt — guldgalleons. Voldi skulle INTE bli glad om han överlevde nästa möte med Harry.

Det bästa av allt var när han gick igenom de _böcker_ som Diknai hämtade på Harrys begäran. I en av dem fanns alla dödsätarna märkta och omärkta, samt medhjälpare och vilken utbetalning som månatligen automatiskt skedde till dem. Han visste vilka han skulle se upp för, men han skulle inte agera på det ännu. Lucius Malfoy var inte den som hade önskat Voldi tillbaks, utan Voldi var han . . . hade han varit en maktfaktor, men nu var han begravd. Han skulle inte påverka nästa moment i Voldis väg till sin slutliga död.

Det blev lite av ett _hedersuppdrag_ för Kreacher när han var med Harry och neutraliserade ringen. Efter det fanns det egentligen bara tiaran kvar, sedan skulle han göra om kabinettet som Draco hade använt, från den till Malfoys, skulle fungera, men tillbaks skulle de omdirigeras till Hogwarts celler – de nere i Slytherins områden.

När han tänkte vidare på det kom han på att det inte är värt att låta den finnas kvar, han skulle förstöra den totalt när han eliminerade horcroxet i diademet.

—

EOC


	3. Chapter 3

3

Minister Fudge var INTE glad, han hade absolut inget han kunde anklaga Potter för, även om han förstod att Potter låg bakom flera oförklarliga plötsliga dödsfall.

Vad värre var den inlämnade stämningen mot ministeriet följde lagens bokstav, och ingen kunde säga annat. I _The Profet_ hade det varit citat av lagen och vad som hade hänt. Harry hade till och med låtit några forska fram alla rättegångsprotokollen, samt kalendariet för alla rättegångar under tiden som Sirius Black förpassades till Azkaban. Det fanns inte ens en möjlighet att ett namn kunde fattas, eller att klämma in ett falskt protokoll. All tid var systematiskt deklarerad. Just för att stoppa alla försök att skapa ett falskt protokoll.

Däremot dök ännu en _Sirius Black_ upp, denna gång väntade man ut förändringsdrycken och blev ännu en överraskning rikare när den alla trott vara död Barty Cruch Jr. fanns framför dem. Att hans försvinnande hade varit tyst slogs det upp stort om i tidningen, allt som skrevs nu var det krav på att ha en sanningsverifikation på. Det hade också märkts av tidningsinnehållet.

Fudge hade gått i taket och KRÄVT att hans 'Pressmeddelande' skulle publiceras. Nå kravet fanns ju att ministeriet hade rätten att publicera 'meddelanden' och därför återfanns hans text, i minsta möjliga tryckbara storlek. Men med stor text omkring, att det var ministerns absolut egna ord och tidningen ansåg inte att de behövde öda plats för lögner och falska påståenden.

Fem årslöner för ministern per år, 58 årslöner för en minister var Harry Potters krav på ministeriet. Det finurliga med lagens bokstav var att det INTE var det år som en person var inspärrad som angav beloppet utan då det krävdes till betalning.

Harry hade också låtit publicera _offentliga,_ men onämnda, uppgifter alltså minister Fudges årslön, hur den hade ökat till fyra gånger den var vid hans tillträde medan övrigas löner på ministeriet hade ökat med en tjugondedel under samma period. Det gjorde Potters krav ännu mer intressant. Även om Fudges lön plötsligt skulle minimeras till en bråkdel hade kravet ställts och med det fastställdes nivån.

2317 galleons per månad var en ansenlig mängd pengar, 27800 per år var något de flesta skulle anse var en otrolig förmögenhet, men femdubblad till nästan 140 tusen gjorde att det redan började märkas vad som stod på spel. När de sedan insåg at det handlade om flera år dessutom började de inse att det handlade om 1,6 miljoner galleons insåg de flesta att Fudge var bränd.

Ännu bättre blev det när Harry lyckades snappa till sig Skabbers. Han kallade till sig aurorer, advokater (Nymfodora Tonks far var ju en ingift Black och fungerade perfekt som det). Men han hade dessutom tidningsanställda på plats. Allt på Läckande kitteln. Han harklade sig och började tala.

"Välkomna, jag har i ett par månaders tid varit i dispyt med ministeriet, alltså inte alla individuellt personligt, men med ministern personligen. DÄRFÖR har jag valt att hålla den här överlämningen av den som förrådde min familj offentlig, samtidigt ska det också ske ett förhör, ett korrekt förhör.

"I den här buren finns en råtta, den saknar en tå, tittar ni på borden omkring er ser ni en bild av Ronald Weasley, med denna råtta. Det är samma nummer av tidningen som Minister Fudge valde att lämna kvar hos Sirius Black när han gjorde sitt årliga besök på Azkaban för att förolämpa honom.

"Det herr Black insåg var att denna råtta fanns på Hogwarts där även jag fanns, och sannolikt var jag ovetande om den fara den _råttan_ utgjorde för mig. Men Sirius Black var också fylld av vedergällningsiver varför han gav sig den på att hitta råttan och döda den.

"Något som han har varit beskylld för att redan ha gjort. Auror Kingsley, vänligen söv råttan – ta ut den ur buren – gör en animagus revert på den, bind honom till stolen där och administrera sanningsdrogen, innan du väcker upp honom."

Harry såg att han tvekade och tittade frågande på fru Bones. Som nickade.

"Bra, då vet vi att den där råttan är en animagus, nu är det bara att ta reda på vem det är. Auror Kingsley vänligen ställ de nödvändiga frågorna, du ser lämpliga frågor jag vill ha besvarade på pergamentet där."

"Varför frågar du inte själv?"

"Därför att — för att protokollet ska gälla ska frågorna vara ställda av en auror, annars räknas det inte som ett juridiskt bindande förhör." Sa Harry och förde över ett dokumentet till honom och fortsatte. "Skulle han sedan lyckas rymma, då finns detta protokollet och är juridiskt bindande dokument för en domstol att döma honom i hans frånvaro, eller postumt om han skulle råka dö innan en rättegång kan hållas."

Med det började utfrågningen, det första gick ut på att friförklara Sirius Black, det andra var att snärja Snape så mycket som möjligt. När sanningsdrogen började avklinga trädde Harry in igen.

"Fru Bones, jag förstod av Kingsleys kroppsspårk att du är en som för befälet över aurerna. Nu har vi fastställt att denna person har hjälpt till att dräpa mina föräldrar och jag har åberopat _blodsfejd_ till dem som ingick i den handlingen. Är det då inte enligt 361 noteringen av lagen den 21 mars 1683 min rätt att här och nu döda denna person?"

"Faktiskt har du den rätten, men jag ber att du lämnar över honom till oss för fortsatta förhör."

"Tack, Peter Pettigrew du hörde att jag har rätten att här och nu ända ditt liv, och på sätt jag finner lämpligt. Och jag vet att ute i diagongränden har de djur som behöver mat, KÖTT för att vara bestämd, färskt kött. Jag avser sälja dig som kött dit, de skär av en bit efter hand som de behöver kött, så länge du lever förser du dem med färskt kött till deras djur. Det är enligt mig, ett lämpligt straff, det tar kanske tre månader eller förhoppningsvis upp till ett år innan de har tagit så mycket att du inte överlever, då blir resterna av dig slängda till de större djuren."

"Harry – Nej nåd – jag tvingades ju till det. snäällla" Drabblade Peter.

"Okej, en chans ska du få att överleva då. EN Chans. Du gör en ed på ditt liv och din magi, på att ALDRIG MER förvandla dig till animagusformen. Att ALDRIG MER tjäna eller hjälpa någon du vet — eller misstänker är i tjänst hos Voldemort, eller att tjäna Voldemort själv. Att heller ALDRIG ens försöka rymma från där du är fängslad. Och slutligen att ALDRIG ens i tankarna planera eller försöka skada någon annan person direkt eller indirekt. GÖR den eden, och skriv under den med blodskontraktspennan där – Då, men först efter det, river jag det här kontraktet med djurbutiken."

Harry såg hur Peters ansikte vitnade, men han hade inget val.

—

Tre dagar senare var det ett ministeriemeddelande i alla tidningar:

 **Sirius Black har befunnits oskyldig till det han har anklagats för. Han har varit OLAGLIGT frihetsberövad i 11 år 9 månader. En miljon sexhundra trettiotre tusen fyra hundra åttiofem galleons är ministeriets skuld till Sirius Black. Beloppet kommer att utbetalas så snart det kan hittas tillräckligt med pengar för att täcka beloppet utan att ministeriets viktiga funktioner måste stängas.**

De besked Harry hade fått var att ministeriet skulle driva in beloppet från dem som satt i beslutande positioner när det hände. Harry hade _hjälpt till_ att peka på Dumbledores _behov_ att få undan Black, han lyckades också peka på en mängd saker som Dumble hade interfererat med Harry, just _tack vare_ att han fick undan Black.

Harry hade även insisterat på att för att inte agera mot Snape skulle Severus Snape göra en ED på att han INTE var Voldemorts man, samt att han var ÄRLIG mot Dumbledore.

Det visade sig att Snape inte kunde göra den eden utan att riskera sitt liv, med det sattes han hårt åt, och en hel del missförhållanden på Hogwarts kom fram.

oOo

Harry förstod att det skulle bli ett helt annat tredje år han mindes från ett sekel tidigare, visst _kunde_ han saker nu, men oftast var det på ett annat sätt än skolan lärde ut nu.

Han hade bestämt sig, några saker bara _måste_ hända, men varför inte själv ha greppet om händelserna. Hans _diskreta_ samtal med Narcissa hade varit välgörande för den grenen av aktiviteten. Genom att han hade begärt Narcissa Black tillbaks till familjen när Lucius Malfoy inte längre levde, kunde han även spärra Dracos senare tillgångar genom att Draco tekninskt nu var under Black och Familjenamnet Malfoy hade strukits.

Tekninskt sett var det helt fel, men juridiskt som lagarna fungerade, och vanligen användes de till den typen av familjers fördel, nu kunde det användas mot en sådan som Draco Malfoy, nu med namnet Draco Black. Det var något Harry och Sirius hade varit i dispyt om, men Sirius backade när han insåg vad det förde med sig.

Narcissa hade _ärvt_ sin man, därför att Draco som enda pojke inte hade fyllt 21 år. Om Draco förblev en Malfoy och uppnådde 21 års ålder, så kunde ingen hindra honom från att återkräva hela etablicemanget. Däremot när namnet Malfoy var korrekt dödat, fanns inte den möjligheten, nu förblev han Draco Black omyndig tills han var 17 år, och kunde då själv välja att bryta med den familjen – och stå _namnlös_.

Tågresan blev lite annorlunda utan dementorer, Lupin hade inte stannat kvar i Europa när han bjöds komma till Sirius, därför var inte han med på tåget heller. Inom sig var Harry, och det kände han av, 113 år medan han på utsidan var 13, hans blick föll på hans flickbekanta på ett helt annat sätt nu än bara veckan före tidshoppet, han hade inte haft tid att notera det tidigare, men nu när han bara satt där märkte han det. Men Draco kom.

"Potter! Fräste han."

"Ah – Black, så trevligt att du tog dig tid att komma, här, här är lite fickpengar så att du inte behöver visa att du har mindre att röra dig med än Ron och Hermione här."

"DUUUuuu – AKTA Dig du."

"För vad, du vet att du inte _kan_ angripa mig som ditt familjeöverhuvud. Däremot kan jag häva din närvaro vid Hogwarts och alla andra skolor, så se så — här, och sköt dig så inte rektorn behöver besvära mig med dina handlingar."

Draco visste vad det innebar att han inte hade fått sin sedvanligt frikostiga påse med pengar, speciellt nu när de fick gå till Hogsmeade, så han rev åt sig påsen och försvann."

"Harry?" Uttalade Luna, Ginny, Hermione och Ron, Neville bara log.

"En lång historia och en jobbig sommar, men jo, Lucius Malfoy råkade omkomma på ministeriet. Han ertappades med utseendet av Sirius Black, och minister Fudge mördade honom, sen när dementorn hade sugit själen ur honom och drogen slutade verka — så insåg de misstaget. Sirius som oskyldigt internerad överförde chefskapet över familjen Black till mig efter en blodsadoption och efter att jag ianspråktog min titel som Lord Gryffindor. Trots Sirius frikännande senare har vi valt att behålla det så här. Sirius finns utomlands och vilar upp sig."

"Varför ge honom pengar Harry?"

"Varje målsman ger sina undersåtar vad de behöver."

"Vilka tillval ska du ha Harry?" Undrade Hermione för att byta samtalsämne, hon hade sett på Harry att han inte ville fördjupa sig i det Ron frågade om."

"Innan vi åkte hem från förra läsåret hade jag en uppfattning, med tid att vara själv och ha tiden att läsa så har jag ändrat mig. Runlära och Aritmitik behövs för att fördjupa sig i besvärjelsers skapande, mycket viktigt. Astronomi – i magivärlden, helt värdelöst, liksom spådomskonsten. Är jag inte född till musiker så kommer jag aldrig att bli en musiker. Samma sak med spådomskonsten, bläddra kort kan alla, men bara några få kan _känna_ hur de _talar_ , jag har inte den gåvan, så varför öda tid och energi på det? Och självstudier i trolldryckslära."

"Låter vettigt, men jag valde alla ämnena, så jag kan välja bort de som inte ger mig något senare. Men vad sa du _självstudier_ i trolldryck av alla ämnen?"

"Att ta fler ämnen än vettigt kräver mer av dig än du lämpligen bör ta på dig, jag stannar vid fem ämnen. Försvar, förvandling och besvärjelser utöver runlära och aritmetik — utöver det så ska jag läsa självstudier som jag sa för trolldryckstillverkning, många ingredienser är örter alltså involverar jag även örtlära i den omfattningen det berör trolldryck också. Jag väljer att läsa dem ordentligt, det gör att jag kan satsa på magisternivå, snabbare. Jo — dessutom försvar, det är naturligt för mig, så det bör jag klara bara jag är med på lektionerna. Trolldryck bestämde jag mig för hur jag skulle göra _innan_ Snape blev fast, jag tror inte att han kommer att komma tillbaks till Hogwarts – och gör han det blir han inte långvarig där, han ingår i blodsfejden jag har med Voldis gäng. Djur och växter, det är saker som andra kan ägna sig åt, jag kommer att fördjupa mig i förvandlingskonst och avancerad förvandlingskonst, besvärjelser och avancerade besvärjelser, det är McGonagall och Flitwick. Sen kommer jag att göra trolldryck och avancerad trolldryck som egenstudier."

Harry såg hur Hermione började tänka om, det låg mycket i det Harry sa, och kunde han — kunde hon.

"Harry — om du får igenom det, fråga om jag får ta samma."

"Det bör gå, men det är ju en hake, ska de låta en utöver mig göra det, måste det bli öppet för fler, med det faller hela idén att kunna gå fort fram. Men ger vi oss tid, och jag kan visa dig vad vi går igenom, och om du tror du hänger med kan jag insistera på att du får komma med – på prov att börja med."

"Tack mer än så kan jag inte beg….. "

Tåget nödbromsade, Harry kände hur gamla minnen dök upp, och han befarade det värsta. Men det var inte så, ett stort träd hade fallit ner och blockerade rälsen en bit framför loket. Han såg också hur flera av de äldre försökte lyfta bort det stora trädet utan att ens rubba det. Ännu ett minne kom in i Harrys medvetande.

"Hermione, kom, när jag är klar kommer jag att vara så slut att du kanske måste levitera mig tillbaks, men jag vet ett sätt att fixa det."

"Det finns många äldre som bör kunna fixa det."

"Här, stötta mig!" Begärde Harry och hukade sig ner stödde ena knät i marken och tog fram sitt trollspö, en sträng med gula punkter började lämna Harrys trollspö, alla slog de in i trädstammen, och små flisor av trä fläktes bort.

32 minuter senare hade han kapat trädet på tre platser, ett snitt på vardera sidan av spåret samt mitt på, nu kunde de övriga rensa bort de delarna med levitering. Och Harry var genomblöt av svett, men kunde gå upp med stöttning av Hermione.

"Vad gjorde du?"

"Skärbesvärjelser som jag modifierade lite, resultatet blev små yxhugg, när jag koncentrerade energin i små portioner på små platser slets små bitar av trät bort, gör man en helytebesvärjelse så är motståndskraften större än kraften av min besvärjelse. Effekten kunde kanske du känna igen som en motorsåg, eller egentligen en motordriven kedjesåg. Den är perfekt att angripa dem med starka sköldar."

"När lärde du dig sånt?"

"Det är det som är det underliga, det är saker vi redan VET, alltså vi som har gått i _vanlig_ skola, det du vinner i väg förlorar du i kraft, — eller omvänt, det du väljer att inte nyttja som väg kan du fokusera i kraft. Det är bara en praktisk tillämpning av det vi redan vet. Och skärbesvärjelsen, den står i 5.e årets kursböcker."

"Men du modifierade den, var står det om det?"

"Det är det jag sa om _försvar_ för mig är det naturlig, det innebär att jag _tillämpar_ det jag kan, på onormala sätt. Men nu behöver jag vila, väck min när vi kommer fram."

—

Men när Harry vaknade kände han igen sig.

"Potter, bra att du valde att ansluta dig till oss igen." Han hörde rektorns röst, och han visste att Poppy skulle vara med dem strax.

""Hur . . . hur länge har jag sovit?"

"Två dygn, du tog ut dig mer än du borde, och tack för att du hjälpte tåget att komma vidare. Ah där har vi Poppy."

"Potter — var stilla så jag kan skanna av dig." . . . "Du verkar helt återställd, lite låg magireserv men ta det lugnt några dagar så är det normalt igen. Du kan klä på dig och gå när du känner för det."

"Tack, varför står mitt namn på väggen här"

"Vi har reserverat en plats för dig, då är det aldrig någon tvekan på var du ska läggas."

"Tack, — tror jag." Han såg hur Poppys axlar guppade, han förstod att hon skrattade. Möjligen hade han drabbats av ett spex, men det kunde vara allvar också.

"Vi går till Minervas kontor Potter, Fröken Granger nämnde att du hade speciella önskemål och studierna och hon ville få vara med, OM — det blir av ens för dig, vad är din syn på att fler blir med?"

"En person – som vän, en med Hermiones studieintresse, kan gå. Men såna som Ron, Draco Black, eller hans påhäng, inte ens om solen går upp i väster skulle jag godta det."

"Vad vill du lära och varför?"

"Under sommaren har jag fått chansen att tänka – och att läsa. Två år och jag har drabbats av Voldemort HÄR, på det du kallar den säkraste platsen. Hur illa blir det då inte på andra ställen? Så — jag vill kunna det som BEHÖVS för att vara så säker det går. Förvandling och jag menar inte tändstickor till nålar nu. Besvärjelser, som områdesskydd, saker som i förväg kan hjälpa mig inför svåra situationer, och nu menar jag inte bara såna som ' _notera mig inte_ ' eller sekretess-skärmar. Runor aritmetik för att _kunna_ använda runorna på bästa sätt. Försvar – för att bäst kunna tillämpa besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst. Trolldryck det blir självstudier, jag märkte i sommar att jag kan det ganska bra, om jag läser det själv. Det är ungefär det jag tänkte ägna det här året till, Sir."

Harry hade inte märkt att de redan hade varit inne hos Minerva en stund medan han talade.

"Åh – ursäkta Professor."

"Välkommen Potter, Jag hörde inte början på din studieplan, kan du ta den från början så kan jag anteckna."

"Okej, först, besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst men inte den som är standardmässiga, den också förstås, men avancerad förvandling och besvärjelser. Som animagus, självförvandling över huvud taget, och animerade förvandlade saker. Besvärjelser, områdesskydd, patronus, självlevitering, magiska fällor, magisk förstärkning av fysiska föremål, den typen av besvärjelser – som exempel. Runor och aritmetik. Det är de lärarledda _kurserna_ jag vill ha, sen är det alltså självledda tillämpningsövningar i försvar, och trolldryckstillverkning. I Försvar, kanske det går att hyra in en auror ibland, jag betalar naturligtvis den extra kostnaden själv."

"Märkliga önskningar. Först, trolldryckstillverkning är en LÄRARLEDD kurs och en av de ordinarie, likaså är örtlära och astronomi. Kan du visa att du kan, ska du kunna vara med i femte klass för mig och professor Flitwick, för at testa O.W.L. kommande vår."

"Då blev det konflikt. Och med det finns det bara två möjliga vägar kvar. Endera söker jag min skolning annorstädes, eller så läser jag ALLT själv, och jag bor alltså inte heller i något av elevhusen då."

"Som husföreståndare kan jag inte gå med på det." Avslutade Minerva.

"Konflikt alltså, JAG _Harry James Potter, tar min magi i pant på att INTE delta i några ordinarie lektioner här på Hogwarts under innevarande läsår._ " Det blå skimret var så starkt i Minervas ögon att hon tvingades blunda en stund. När det avtog fortsatte Harry. "Så, nu var den saken avklarad, kommer du nu att försöka _tvinga_ mig så vet du vad det innebär, alltså har jag just friskrivit mig från ALLA lektionerna, och med det avser jag ha självstudier i alla ämnena. Och du kan meddela Quidditchkaptenen att han behöver en ny sökare. Ska jag bo på tre kvastar eller har du något rum du . . .Äsch — strunta i det jag vet ett ställe." Sa Harry och gick ut, bakom sig fanns en förstummad rektor och en lika förstummad lärare. Harry visste vilket rum han skulle välja, Lady Ravenclaws privata lägenhet.

—

EOC


	4. Chapter 4

4

Det kändes som evigheter sedan, och det var det sett ur hans perspektiv, för andra skulle det dröja ytterligare fyra år innan hans förhållande med Hogwarts blev känt, som det var förut.

Han satte sig ner och _nästan_ ångrade sitt temperament, men samtidigt var det den enda möjligheten att komma ifrån. Han behövde inte gå i klasserna för att lära sig för sin egen skull, men för att visa på en orsak att kunna — det han kunde.

Visst hade han kunnat kapa det där trädet i 20 bitar på fem minuter utan att bekommas, men det hade avslöjat mer än han ville, därför hade han fokuserat nästan lika mycket av energin på att skydda trädet från sitt eget angrepp mot det. Det dränerade honom ordentligt, det var hans alibi att inte kunna alltför mycket.

Hans problem med att visa varför han kunde det han kunde fick bli ett senare problem, nu hade han det primära, att skapa sig en _studieplan_ , och en lektionssal han fick använda som _sin_. Han hade ett brev att skriva.

*o*

 _Bäste rektor_

 _Som du märkte hade jag en något förhastad reaktion, tidigare idag. Nu är det förvisso historia redan och nu handlar det för mig om att 'rädda vad som räddas kan'. Alltså, jag behöver lära mig så mycket jag någonsin kan lära mig, orsaken förstår säkert du också._

 _Lektionssalen på Ravenclaws sida, den två dörrar från biblioteket, den salen är det ingen som använder, och då jag dessutom hittade ett 'krypin' inte långt ifrån den platsen, så skulle den passa mig perfekt._

 _Dörren är ju lösenordsskyddad, så där kan jag ha allt jag behöver utspritt för mina egna studier. Jag har just organiserat min studieplan._

Studieplanen

 _Måndag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Besvärjelsekonst, årskurs 3._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Besvärjelsekonst, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Förvandlingskonst, årskurs 3._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Förvandlingskonst, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Trolldryck teori, förberedelse._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Trolldryck praktisk övning._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Tisdag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Runlära årskurs 3._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Runlära Utharken, Babylonisk, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Aritmetik, årskurs 3._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Aritmetik, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Trolldryck teori, förberedelse._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Trolldryck praktisk övning._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Onsdag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Besvärjelsekonst, årskurs 4._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Besvärjelsekonst, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Förvandlingskonst, årskurs 4._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Förvandlingskonst, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Trolldryck teori, förberedelse._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Trolldryck praktisk övning._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Torsdag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Besvärjelsekonst, årskurs 5._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Besvärjelsekonst, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Förvandlingskonst, årskurs 5._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Förvandlingskonst, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Ört & Djur-lära, teori._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Ört & Djur-lära praktisk övning -?-._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Fredag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Besvärjelsekonst, årskurs 3._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Besvärjelsekonst, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Förvandlingskonst, årskurs 3._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Förvandlingskonst, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Spådomskonst teori._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Astronomi teori._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Lördag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Förflyttning, magiska sätt._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Förflyttning, magiska sätt, fördjupning._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Lagtext._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Lagtext, förr och nu fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Ekonomi._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Företagskunskap._

 _15:00 – 17:00 Försvar – praktisk tillämpning_

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Söndag;_

 _06:00 – 06:30 liten frukost, ¼ portin musli med mjölk._

 _06:30 – 07:30 Fysisk träning uthållighet_

 _07:30 – 08:00 Normal frukost, frukt och gröt._

 _08:00 – 08:30 Religionskunskap._

 _08:30 – 10:00 Traditionsvård._

 _10:00 – 10:30 Släktforskning._

 _10:30 – 12:00 Släktforskning, fördjupning._

 _12:00 – 12:30 Fysisk träning Snabbhet – ryck._

 _12:30 – 13:00 Lunch._

 _13:00 – 13:30 Dans - teori._

 _13:30 – 15:00 Dans – tillämpad om möjligt_

 _15:00 – 17:00 Läsning av slumpvald text._

 _17:00 – 18:00 Meditation_

 _18:00 – 20:00 Rekapitulering / Middag / vila_

 _20:00 – 22:00 Fysisk träning Intervall,_

 _Som framgår av studieschemat avser jag verkligen studera, men som min ed utformades kan studierna inte bestå av 'normal lektionsklass' Teori, kan jag läsa själv, jag har redan köpt de böcker jag tror mig behöva för de ämnen jag har tagit upp._

 _Mitt mål är att kunna sitta av för O.W.L. i alla ämnen samt för N.E.W.T. i försvar, förvandlings- och besvärjelse- konst till våren._

 _Det jag vill få hjälp med är att hitta några som privat kan hjälpa mig med sådana saker jag behöver ha ytterligare någon med. Försvar, är ett sådant ämne._

 _En pensionerad eller en som inte riktigt kommer överens med ministeriet av aurorerna eller någon av de mer erfarna i den 'speciella' avdelningen, som vill ha något annat att syssla med skulle passa mig ypperligt._

 _Som jag sa till Professor McGonagall — jag kan inte delta i något quiddtchlag, inte kommer jag heller att räkna mig som en Gryffindorelev. Vänligen få alla lärarna att förstå att jag är FRISTÅENDE elev vid Hogwarts. Något som en med arv från grundarna kan vara._

 _JA – jag hävdar grundararv, och jag har — med den rätten etablerat mig i Lady Ravenclaws privata lägenhet._

 _Fröken Granger ville delta tillsammans med mig förstod jag av hennes ord på tåget. Överväg, om det är vettigt att skilja henne från nuvarande elevhus och de kurserna för att följa min studieplan, visa henne gärna den och poängtera att det är absolut hela — eller inget alls._

 _Notera att det är SJU dagar i veckan — Långa dagar, väljer hon och ni, att hon kommer med kommer hon också att ha ett rum i Rowenas lägenhet, något annat är inte genomförbart. Dessutom måste det bli en snabb komplettering av hennes utrustning, vilket jag kan förskottera._

 _De gånger jag avser delta i måltider i stora salen kommer jag att använda Ravenclaws bord, om det inte lägligt råkar finnas ett eget bord för mig och eventuellt en medföljare._

 _En sak som inte framgår av schemat är ett tillfälle i månaden att besöka någon/några butiker för att komplettera studiemeteriel. Ingredienser, dokument, pergament, böcker mm. Ekonomi och företagskunskap hjälper Gringotts till med._

 _Harry James Potter_

"Dob.."pop"..by." Master Harry önskar något _Sir_?

"Tack Dobby, jag kommer att använda den här lägenheten, resonera med Hogwarts alver om du kan bli den som _håller ordning på mig_. Jag kommer att äta de flesta måltiderna här, tittar du på det här schemat ser du hur jag tänkt mig. Det här brevet skulle jag vilja få till rektorns hand."

"Dobby fixar. Dobby är redan master Harrys personliga alv på Hogwarts, de andra alverna VET att master Harry är deras master också, de gör som master Harry ber om."

"Tack Dobby, hälsa och tacka de övriga också." Med en ståtlig honnör försvann Dobby — utan 'poppande'.

För säkerhets skull sände han Hermione en kopia av brevet till rektorn, med beskedet att det var just en 'kopia' för att hon skulle känna till schemat i förväg och hinna fundera på det.

Han använde dörren från lägenheten in till lektionssalen, mest för att bara titta på den 'igen' men han skulle inte visa att han redan hade varit in i den, eller att Rowenas lägenhet hade direkt access till vare sig bibliotekets stängda del eller de lektionssalar som fanns i anslutning till lägenheten. Den han hade nämnt om till rektorn var en av tre. Det skulle bli intressant om rektorn _visade honom_ de två övriga. En av dem var just avsedd för trolldryckslektioner.

Det skulle dröja innan han åter hade sitt mästarcertifikat för trolldryckstillverkning om han följde den gamla tidslinjalen, men det fanns vissa undantag. En som vid fem kontrollerade tillfällen skapade fem uppsättningar trolldryck med bedömning 90 eller bättre fick certifikat att producera just den trolldrycken med just det receptet, med samma förhållande som en med mästarcertifikat.

Innan vårterminen var över avsåg Harry besöka St. Mungos, eller om Poppy hade möjlighet, med det kunde St. Mungos trolldrycksmästare bedömma hans prover. Just den typen av certifikat krävde att det var vid fem olika tillfällen och att det inte var förvarnat när provet skulle ske.

Han hade planer på att certifiera sig för nio olika, det var skellettåterbyggnad, blodersättning, helande, kritiskt helande, smärtlindrande, starkt smärtlindrande, ångestdämpande, sömngivande och drömfri sömn. Att han avsåg göra flera olika, inklusive en del som det var restriktioner på var ju hans egen sak. Men att kunna sätta ett sigill med certifikat på en producerad dryck till Poppy, var något han såg fram emot.

Första september hade varit en onsdag, och med två dagar borta var det lördag efterföljande dag, så Harry valde att sitta i biblioteket och läsa, naturligtvis _anfölls_ han av Hermiones frågor.

"Hermione, det här är inte rätta platsen, kom." Sa han och steg upp, hon drog snabbt ihop sina böcker och följde med.

"Harry — jag såg att du . . .att du är en av grundarnas arvtagare. Varför har ingen sagt något?"

"Därför att, . . . sätt dig först. Jo, Voldemort lämnade ett spår av sig själv i mig, du vet att jag har haft problem med huvudvärk. Det var ingen vanlig huvudvärk. När jag hade stridit med Voldemort och Basilisken, dödat dagboken, faktiskt är det rätt benämning, så var jag så less på allt att jag drev basilisktanden mot ärret.

"Jag hade räknat ut att alla gånger jag mötte honom sved ärret. Så jag ville göra slut på allt. När jag drev tanden in i ärret lämnade en andekropp mig, en lika som verkade vara det som fanns i dagboken som förpestade Ginnys tillvaro.

"Efter det har jag inte haft den typen av problem. Det som däremot har visat sig vara ett problem, är rektorn. Om han avser att _ge dig tillåtelse_ att studera med mig, kommer han att se till att du _besöker_ honom med jämna mellanrum. Även om du inte är medveten om det själv använder han magi för att söka i dina minnen. — Japp, det är fullt möjligt, att göra så. Därför ska du bära det här halssmycket om du ens ska möta honom. Det är bättre om du bär det ändå — hela tiden.

"Det som händer då, är att om du börjar se vetenskapliga artiklar du har läst, typ Apollofärdena till månen, pytagaros mattematiska utfästelser, solsystemets likheter med atomernas inre värd, och den typen av 'minnen' av vad du har läst. Då vet du att någon nära dig söker i dina minnen. Men de får naturligtvis inte upp något annat än omagiska 'fakta'.

"Varför vidare, jo rektorn vill inte låta mig få lära mig något av värde — för att kunna försvara mig själv. Se bara på de ursäkter för lärare vi har och har haft, främst i försvar. Han räknar med att när Voldemort _äntligen_ har lyckats döda mig, är han möjlig att övervinna."

Harry tittade på Hermione medan hon verkade överväga allt han sagt, innan hon drog in andan.

"Blir han övervinningsbar om han, hemska tanke, har dödat dig?"

"Före det med basilsiktanden mot pannan, skulle jag kunna hålla med, inte för att det egentligen är en enskild händelse som påverkar det, men ett led i hela kedjan. Det jag också lärde mig då, är att om dagboken var ett, och jag ett annat, finns det sannolikt fler . . . själsfragment, som är utspridda. Så länge något av dem finns kvar, finns han kvar. Så det normala sättet att få bort en sån sak dödar också personen det fanns i. Jag var i det skedet så fullproppad med tårar av Fawkes så att giftet av basiliskens första bett på mig inhiberades, och det lilla extra spelade ingen roll på mig, däremot var det i full koncentration just vid ärret. Så — nu behöver jag inte dö för att just det fragmentet ska försvinna."

"Harry — varför erbjuder du MIG, och ingen annan att studera med dig, det är inget litet schema du har lagt upp?"

"Vilka andra känner du till, som har en vilja och möjlighet att ställa upp på det — om ens du är upp till den mängden studier."

"Så du är seriös med det?"

"Absolut. Vi har sett Voldemort två år i rad här på Hogwarts nu, så han finns — och någon gång hittar någon av hans undersåtar honom, och kan göra honom till viljes — och då är han tillbaks igen. Fram till dess har vi på oss att studera och träna, sen behöver vi den förmågan för att överleva."

"Om inte — vad skulle du rekommendera?"

"Få dina föräldrar att ta dig med till Australien, och stanna kvar där. Faktiskt — förbered dem på att dra iväg utan att visa andra omkring vilka de i verkligheten är. Om du är bekant med mig är du i högrisk bara därför, alla med någon av föräldrarna omagisk kommer att vara högrisk bara därför."

"Och om jag ser till att jag får studera med dig — vad förväntar du dig av det?"

"Nu – att börja med en tid, enbart att du gör så gott du kan i ALLA ämnena, inklusive den fysiska träningen. Karate svart nivå 8 innan skolavslutningen. Judo, 5'e dan förhoppningsvis. Alltså jag/vi kommer inte att ha fått klassningen, men jag menar att vi ska ha färdigheten som motsvarar det. 5'e dan kan ta medaljer i internationella tävlingar. 6'e graden förväntas ta medaljer i typ OS, VM."

Då Hermione satt stum, fortsatte Harry.

"Normalt ska personen vara minst 30 år innan du når den graden. Men — vi ska inte ha graderna för att visa upp dem, vi ska ha färdigheten för att kunna använda den. Ju-jutsu ska också vara med. Men det som blir pricken över iet' så att säga, blir träningen och användningen av den här." Sa Harry och pekade på svärdstället där hans Katana Makuri och hans Iaito T7 för träning fanns.

"Harry — jag har läst om japanska kampsporter, du sa Katana och om det där är det du sa så skulle pappa kunna köpa en bil för vad de kostar. Han skulle vara på gränsen att ge mor till dig bara för att få hålla i dem, så visar du honom dem har du en beundrare."

"En liten begagnad bil då i så fall, och jag har ingen orsak att ta din mor ifrån honom. En lite bättre bil får du om du också räknar med det där svärdet. Ett certifiterat, det ensam kostar som de andra två tillsammans. Alla tre kostade mig 4000 galleons, varav mer än hälften på den där."

"Det stod i ditt brev till rektorn att köpa saker till mig – om jag kom med, jag har inte pengar i den mängden."

"Allt jag har köpt inför det här läsåret kostade ungefär 10329 galleons."

"Harry, det är fars och mors sammanlagda årsinkomst, före skatt. Jag har inte de pengarna, alltså kan vi glömma allt, det var roligt att tro något så länge det gick. Adjö!" Sa hon, slängde halssmycket på bordet och reste sig upp och började gå, men stannade när Harry RÖT.

" **STOPP! . . .** Stanna, kom tillbaks."

"Varför då?"

"Därför ATT: A, väljer du att avstå, använd ändå den där amuletten för att skydda dina tankar, och dina minnen. Om inte för dig själv så för mig. Det vi har talat om ser jag helst att INTE rektorn hittar inne i ditt medvetande. Det andra är att OM jag inte hade velat ha dig med — skulle jag inte ha erbjudit dig. Vad kostar det mig att _hyra_ en partner att träna med, en som är på ungefär samma nivå som mig.

"Det är DET JOBBET, jag erbjuder dig, som betalning så får du utbildningen som jag genomgår, du får visserligen jobba för det, men det är en del utöver vad Hogwarts erbjuder. Trivs vi ihop, efter första året, kan vi fortsätta öva och träna tillsammans. Godtar du det kommer vi att se varandra så gott som varje timme av vår vakna tid resten av året. Pengar — är inte ett hinder, jag skrev förskotterar. Ja — du betalar av genom att hjälpa mig träna. Vägrar du — har jag ett annat alternativ, men den personen har slutat på Hogwarts, och att få in den hit igen — diskret, är inte det lättaste."

"Som JOBB?"

"Se det så — om det känns bättre."

"Ska jag kunna slåss med svärd?"

"Det är bra om du kan hjälpa mig att bli bättre, och kanske en dag är ett svärd det som skiljer mellan pina och död eller ett liv fritt från plågoandar."

"Vad ser du för framtid i det? — för oss?"

"För oss — du och jag, det kan bara bli det vi själva gör det till om vi tar tag i våra egna liv, annars blir det vad andra gör det till."

"Berätta – för jag ser en undermening i det du har sagt."

Harry berättade hur Molly Weasley hade markerat hur de skulle komma till plattformen, och han påvisade skillnaden mellan hur Hermione hade introducerats och hur han själv hade avsaknaden av det. Det enda han hade fått pådyvlat sig var Albus Dumbledores förträfflighet. Men hur allt det hade lett till möjlig katastrof.

"Av det kan jag inte se annat än att han försöker styra våra liv, i detalj. Ginny, hon är ju besatt av mig, var det också före incidenten förra läsåret. Vad vet vi, kanske var det så _ordnat_ att jag skulle _lägga märke_ till henne då. Ron har ju inte gjort annat än trängt sig in på mig så snart jag har pratat med någon annan. Är det han som har fått dig att fråga mig om vad jag gör, jag tror det är så om du analyserar kontakten er emellan.

"Börjar vi med _trollincidenten_ , visst sa han elaka saker om dig — men VAD var det han ville åstadkomma — ? — : Jo att trycka på mig den uppfattningen, nu är jag inte sån, men det skulle ha tagit bort min enda vän förutom honom. Sett ur hans ögon är du ett hot mot hans första plats att kalla sig min vän. Det är den mest spektakulära händelsen, han har blivit försiktigare. Jag tror, han har fått ett påpekande att involvera dig – bilda vår trio, just för att jag vägrade att överge dig. Det kunde ha kostat honom platsen vid min sida."

"Harry — nu när du skriver det på min näsa, så ser jag det också. Är det därför du väljer bort Gryffindor?"

"En av orsakerna, tittar vi på kontakterna med Neville, jag har min osynlighetsmantel, och jag har varit i närheten när Ron har påstått till Neville att jag har sagt saker — mindre trevliga saker — om honom. Nästa år, om allt gått bra i år, kan vi — om du är med — involvera en grupp, som vi har som _studiegrupp_ , medan vi i själva verket hjälper dem att bygga upp sitt egenförsvar. Alltså om du är med från början, annars lämnar jag Hogwarts nästa år"

"Okej – jag är med — på ett villkor — på två villkor. A; jag ska ha lika hård träning som dig, både fysiskt och magiskt. B; om jag trots alla mina försök ändå blir efter, att du inte sparkar ut mig."

"Ok, nu finns det två sätt att lösa detta på, ett som ställer det mesta på högkant, det andra är att _hoppas på det bästa_. Men — båda kräver dina föräldrars medverkan i det."

"Vad måste jag göra?"

"Kom." Sa Harry och förde henne till en sidogång. Så gick de ner för en smal trappa.

"Här, här är ett ställe som ytterst få levande personer har varit, Dumbledore vet att stället finns, men han har inte tillträde hit — ensam. Detta är Hogwarts hjärta. Den här kristallen, har tolv själar inbäddade, eller kanske bättre — delar av själar. Det är inte samma sak som Voldemorts själsfragment, men ändå något i den stilen. Dock skapat av helt andra orsaker, och på annat sätt.

"Dessa porträtt är i en form av stasis för att behålla sin magi genom eoner, ta den där lilla silversylen och stick en av dina fingertoppar, så du kan droppa ner tolv droppar blod på den kristallen, en för var tavla."

Förstummad gjorde Hermione som Harry instruerade. Eter en liten stund började två porträtt röra på sig.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts hjärta du barn av vårt blod, vem är du?"'

"Jag — "? sa Hermione förvånat.

"Ja, du barn som droppade ditt blod, vem är du?" Det var en kvinnlig person som talade, Harry visste att det var Helga, han såg att Godric också hade vaknat.

"J . ja. jag är Hermione Granger, tredje års elev i Gryffindor. Frun."

"Gott, du är inte arvtagare, det finns det andra som är, men du är ändå en av mina barnbarnsbarn i några generationer. Vad säger du Godric?"

"Jo — Jag tror till och med att hon kan aspirera på en framskjutande position, Harry här är arvtagaren till tre, så Harry — om du står tillbaks lite av rätten av mig, och låter flickan vid din sida träda in i ditt ställe så är hon en värdig arvtagerska. Du kan bara få tillbaks det om hon frivilligt frånsäger sig det. Hon är av Helga och mig – ingen tvekan om det, men hon är inte primär arvtagare som du är. Skulle tro hon är efter ett andra eller tredje barn där det första förde namnet och arvet vidare."

"Vad behöver jag göra?"

"Ta av dig Gryffindorringen, och sätt den på hennes finger, DU måste sätta den där för att markera att det är DU som gör det — och det måste vara frivilligt."

"Harry – är du säker på vad du gör?"

"Ja, jag är helt säker på vad jag gör. Däremot vill jag att du tar emot denna ring med den övertygelsen att du ALDRIG avser vända dig emot mig eller det Hogwarts grundare står för."

Hermione nickade och det räckte för att ett blått skimmer omgav dem. Harry trädde ringen på Hermiones finger, och den omslöt sig efter några sekunder.

"Harry — är detta en vacker dröm?"

"Nej min vän, det är det inte, men nu har vi saker vi behöver göra, Lady Gryffindor."

"Hermione — ta fram tidvändaren – vi behöver sju timmar."

"Hur . . . hur vet du om den."

"Den syns, nå nu behöver vi sju extra timmar och det är bråttom."

Hermione drog in Harry innanför kedjan som töjde it sig tillräckligt för att räcka till, och snurrade de sju varven.

"Tänk på ditt hem, tänk på ditt hemma, på tomten någon stans diskret. — bra — håll i mig nu."

"Harr . . . HUR?"

"Som arvtagare är vi _ett_ med Hogwarts, det innebär att vi _kan_ ta oss in och ut. Nu ska du presentera mig för dina föräldrar – sen låta mig föra talan."

**** — ****

Det blev en lång berättelse om manipulerande personer, om inkompetenta personer, och om möjligheter och motmöjligheter. Harry berättade det _öppna_ av vad han hade åstadkommit under sommaren, och några _underliga_ händelser som hade inträffat. Han förklarade även den risk de fanns i, och Hermiones möjliga framtid. De kunde eventuellt klara sig tillsammans i Australien, men Harry _behövde_ Hermione för att klara sig själv. Och tillsammans kunde de besegra både maktapparaten och den feodala traditionsmakteliten, och terroristgruppen.

Det blev Harrys _privata studier_ som blev avgörande, och de skulle avveckla sin egen verksamhet och dra sig tillbaks och leva diskret i Australien. För att göra det legalt fick Hermione ett intyg på att hon _bestämde själv_ och hade föräldrarnas medgivande till ALLT hon bestämde att hon villa göra.

Harry ordnade även med Dobby att hjälpa dem, och inte minst att de skyddades mot både Albus grupp och de få dödsätare som kunde finnas aktiva nu.

**** — ****

Nästa hållplats var Gringotts. Där Hermione presenterades för _sitt nya valv_.

"Nå Hermione, känns det fortfarande som att du inte har ekonomiska resurser för att hänga på? Faktiskt så har jag skaffat allt du behöver utom träningskläder som behövs och kanske lite annat i klädesväg också, det är betalt härifrån."

Det var inte ofta han hade sett Hermione stum av förvåning, men nu var ett av de gyllene tillfällena.

Efter sex timmar femtio åtta minuter var de tillbaks i Hogwarts men i ett angränsande rum, för att se sig själva försvinna från rummet utanför, innan de gick in.

"Så, i ditt rum," han pekade "det där, har du böcker, trolldrycksingredienser, vapen, och en hel del mer. Välkommen."

Han gick fram till arbetsbänken och tog ett papper.

"Titta på detta — läs det, skriv på."

 _Till Biträdande rektor_

 _Jag har erbjudits att ta samma träning som herr Potter, det innebär att jag INTE har tid att följa det övriga schemat, därför har jag heller ingen användning av tidvändaren._

 _Jag lämnar härmed Gryffindors elevhus och anser mig vara inskriven som självstuderande elev med arvtagarstatus._

 _Vid officiella tillfällen förväntar jag mig att tilltalas korrekt som Lady Gryffindor. Jag har godtagit det arvet, och avser göra det som förväntas av mig, inte av skolans personal utan av skolans grundare._

 _Jag kommer att följa samma schema som Lord Ravenclaw._

 _Tecknar jag vid sunda vätskor och förståndet i behåll._

 _…._

 _Hermione Jane Granger_

 _P.S._

 _Jag har mina föräldrars medgivande. Och något medgivande från en magisk förmyndare behövs inte då jag som Lady Gryffindor anses myndig._

**** — ****

Harry — när skrev du detta?

"Om ungefär tre timmar tror jag det blir."

"Har . . . . har du en tidvändare också?"

"Bättre, men det kommer vi till längre fram, det schema som vi har framför oss, för resten av läsåret behöver vi TVÅ läsår för att komma igenom, så JA, vi kommer att _stjäla tid_. Du kommer att certifiera ett antal trolldrycker du kan göra, skulle rekommendera att du funderar på några som är ditt hjärta nära, fem tillfällen ska de bryggas under övervakning, så det kan inte bli några långkok som den förra året."

"Vem ska lära oss det?"

"Självstudier, kallas det. Vi läser i böcker, läser och förklarar för varandra, på så sätt ska vi komma igenom det här. Men — ska du sända brevet i kväll?"

Förvånad tittade Hermione på brevet igen — och skrev på.

Harry kallade på Dobby som tog brevet till Minerva, sen var det bara att vänta på cirkusen. Och cirkus blev det.

**** — ****

De hade hållit sig undan resten av lördag, och söndag förmiddag, Släktforskning, traditionsvård och dans hade de sysslat med i lägenheten. Nu på söndag eftermiddag var det slumpvald boks läsning i biblioteket, det var där Minerva fann de två.

"Potter Granger! Rektorsoktoret NU."

"Granger – sa Harry förvånat, ser du Lady Gryffindor någon Granger här?"

"Nej Lord Ravenclaw, ingen Granger finns här. Hon måste mena någon annan."

Efter några stammanden fick Minerva fram — "Ni två — till rektorns kontor NU."

Harry tog lugnt fram sin spegel. "Tara Win"

" _Tara speaking who calls?"_

"Hej – det är jag — Harry, ta med din grupp — nyckla på mig om en minut."

Harry och Hermione följde med en ovanligt stram Minerva.

Efter att de hade gått i 45 sekunder pep det i Harrys ficka. Så han stannade, och fyra personer ytterligare stod bredvid honom.

"Jag tror inte rektorn vill ha pressen med på det här mötet."

"Kanske inte HAN vill — men VI vill ha dem med."

"Vi får väl se." Sa hon förnärmat. Men hon hade kommit lite bakom honom och försökte skynda fram för att ge lösenordet till stenfigurerna vid rektorns trappa.

"Bekymra dig inte om det _Biträdande rektor_ , **släpp fram oss!"** Kommenderade han myndigt och figurerna for åt sidan.

"Du ser _biträdande rektor_ att det är fråga om status, du måste tydligen använda det lösenord som rektorn har gett. Vi arvtagare av Hogwarts, _äger_ slottet, och därför beordrar vi det som behöver ordnas."

"Får vi skriva om det Lord Racenclaw?"

"Naturligtvis Clark. Titta i registren på ministeriet på Gryffindor så ser du att en Lady Gryffindor har aktiverat sitt arv. Min vän här Hermione tidigare Granger är arvtagare till Lord Gryffindor. Lady Helga Hufflepuff, har en annan arvtagare som dock fortfarande är hemlighållen av dem som borde veta bättre."

"Gratulerar Lady Gryffindor" Sa de fyra nya samtidigt, och ungefär samtidigt anträdde de rektorns kontor.

"Ett privat samtal, detta är inget för media." Sa Dumbledore i bestämd ton.

"Tvärt om _gamle man_ de är här på _vår_ begäran."

"Det jag har att säga är inte till för publika öron." Vidhöll han.

"Då har vi inget att tala om, min status här på Hogwarts sprids ändå till den grupp vi inte vill att den sprids till, då är det bättre om det kommer i öppen dager från början. Då får BÅDA sidorna samma information."

"Det handlar inte om din _status_ här, det handlar om andra saker."

"Eftersom ingen av oss två längre är vanliga elever här så har vi inga skolangelägenheter att tala om längre. Det blev mycket klart i fredags kväll. Jag har inte fått ett godkännande på mitt förslag, alltså tar jag det som ett förkastande. Hermione Granger erbjöds att komma med — du har inte kontaktat henne i frågan — alltså kontaktade hon mig, och accepterade. Efter det har hon testats och befunnits vara arvtagarinna av Godric Gryffindor. Många trodde det var jag som var det, men jag är arvtagare av andra, exempelvis efter Lady Ravenclaw, alltså är jag Lord Ravenklaw, första flicka ärver titeln Lady Ravenclaw. Första pojke ärver Lord Potter, andra pojken blir Lord Slytherin. OM, det inte råkar vara så att modern är Lady Gryffindor, då måste vi se över hur många pojkar och flickor vi ska ha. Därför rektor och biträdande – så har vi inga skolangelägenheter att diskutera. Dock är vår status här öppen för diskussion, och för det har vi media med här."

"Föredömligt tal, men nej, det vi har att diskutera är mer av _privat_ natur."

"Så mycket av _privat natur_ som har skrivits om mitt liv utan att han en gnutta sanning i det får mig att insistera på att det skrivs lite av _privat natur_ som är sanning. Så jag insisterar på att Tara's grupp är kvar."

Nu såg Harry att rektorn började surna till.

"Två år Harry ha. . . .

"Lord Ravenclaw i publika sammanhang gode rektor."

"Två år H . . . Lord Ravenclaw har Voldemort varit i hasorna på dig på ett eller annat sätt. Det är inte publikt att tala om de sakerna."

"Kanske du har rätt i det. Tara, det verkar som att rektorn har saker som inte är till för media. Jag kommer in sedan så kan vi diskutera vad som passar för nästa helgbilaga." Medan han sa det till Tara tig han upp sin spegel. "Ambones".

" _Bones här – vem kallar._ "

"Hej Amelia — det är jag Harry, är inne på rektorns kontor just nu, kan du ta med två av dina aurorer, rektorn vill tala om mitt förhållande med Voldemort, och jag ser gärna att ni är med från början då."

" _Kommer!_ "

"Harry — privat sa jag!" Fräste rektorn nu.

"Nej Albus Dumbledore — vi talar inte längre privat du och jag. Rätten kom fram till att DU såg till att Sirius ruttnade i Azkaban bara för att DU villa ha _kontroll_ över mig. Ja Tara, det är tillåtet att citera mig på det."

"Fröken Granger, du går tillbaks till Gryffindors."

"Två saker fel där. Fröken Granger finns inte som jag längre. Jag är Hermione Jane Gryffindor, eller Lady Gryffindor. Både Harry och jag har gjort våra eder och kommer inte att vara med på skolans normala lektioner, inte detta år, och sannolikt inte senare heller. Notera att vi båda har rätten att återfå den betalda årsavgiften. Att vi som bor på slottet som arvtagare påverkar inte skolan, eller det ekonomiska i det. Vi belastar INTE skolans driftsbudget . . . "

"Amelia — det blev inget möte, beklagar om du besvärades."

"Tvärt om, tvärt om. Nu när vi ändå är här. Jag har ett krav, du förstår Albus att det där lilla intermezzot med profetian, den där Snape _råkade_ höra delar av den. Det som han sedan förde till Voldemort. Sen påstås han vara i din tjänst. Blodsfejden jag har med Voldi och hans hejdukar innefattar dig — OM det kan fastställas att du på något sätt SKAPADE den förutsättningen."

"Det var en ren slump att han var där — och då var han inte i min tjänst."

"Det har han aldrig varit heller, men jag drar mig till minnes en detalj från 1981. Du sa angående Severus Snape, att jag citerar ' _han är inte mer dödsätare än jag är_ ' då vi VET att han är dödsätare så betyder det att DU OCKSÅ ÄR DET."

"Absurt." var Minervas kommentar.

"Är det? Jag 'är inte så säker på det. Jag påstår Albus Dumbledore, att det möte du hade på Svinhuvudet med Sibyl då, var ett _andra möte_. Det var vid det först mötet hon gjorde profetian. Men du _behövde_ få delar av den att _läcka ut_. Du behövde få mig mördad, för att du trodde att det skulle göra Tom Riddle dödlig. Därför arrangerade du så att du kunde titta på profetians första del med ett minnessoll med den typen de har i rättssalen, på så sätt visste du att _endast det du ville_ kom ut. OM du Albus Dumbledore, tar en ed på din magi och ditt liv, att det jag nämner som _möjlig_ händelse är helt gripen ur luften och att du inte på något sätt har agerat för att läcka hela eller delar av profetian till Voldi och lever efter det — då först ska jag tro på dig igen."

Det blev absolut tyst. — länge.

"Albus?" Sa Amelia.

"Albus?" Sa nu Minerva gråtfärdig.

"Det måste göras för den goda sakens skull." Sa Albus matt.

"Förstår ni nu varför jag inte vill vara i närheten av den där mannen utan att ha backup."

—

EOC


	5. Chapter 5

5

Det hände många saker raskt på det. Albus tvingades tillbaks från sin position som rektor, Harry höll på att gå i taket när han fick höra att det skulle komma en av ministeriets personal en Dolores Umbridge.

Han fick lite tid på sig, eller mer bestämt han _tog_ sig lite tid. Hon kunde inte transferera sig direkt in, därför lät Harry flamnoden för Hogwarts tills vidare finnas på Svinhuvudet, det var en ganska lätt vidarestyrning, nu var det en fördel att Albus hade ordnat en av Hogwarts noder för sin broder, eller om det var för att han själv behövde släcka törsten ibland.

Men han höll koll på när hon var på väg, gåendes mot Hogwarts. Tio par paddor fanns längs vägen, det var inga små paddor, de var stora som hon själv. De fanns på vardera sidan om vägen och där fanns deras rom, berg av rom.

Att ta sig runt dem innebar att ta sig fram bland törnesnår, stora nässlor och giftek. Inte en gång, inte fem gånger men tio gånger. Ändå var hon indränkt med paddrom och hade rivsår och andra irriterande besvär när hon utmattad nådde enrédörren. Nästa missräkning var att stenfigurerna vägrade att flytta på sig.

Peeves fick drömläge, Harry hade försett honom med tunnor av grodor och paddor, samt hur mycket grodrom som helst, det var visserligen inte _äkta_ saker, han hade omvandlat gammalt matavfall och ännu mindre hygieniska saker till det ha ngav Peeves, och så snart de hade haft sin första verkan, återgick de till sin grundform.

Naturligtvis fanns det _oljud_ där hon fick ett rum att sova i, alltså — FÖRSÖKA sova.

"McGonagall – se till att de här otrevligheterna slutar omedelbart."

"Jag är maktlös mot det Rektor Umbridge, mitt jobb är att vara rektor i ordinarie rektors frånvaro, i övrigt har jag full sysselsättning med det JOBB jag har."

"Du kan lätt bli av med det, med omedelbar verkan."

"Tack, det besparar mig att säga upp mig, och tvingas ha sex månaders uppsägningstid, under pågående läsår."

"Försvinn från Hogwarts" Fräste kärringen.

"Tack, men jag blir kvar på Lady Gryffindors begäran, som privat lärare för henne. De erbjöd mig ungefär dubbelt i lön mot vad jag hade här." Sa Minerva och skyndade bort från Dolores innan hon kunde kontra.

Två kvällar senare hade Dolores Umbridge sin första _kvarsittning_.

"Där är ett pergament och en penna. Du ska skriva det som står på tavlan tjugofem gånger på det där pergamentet."

"Det finns inget bläck."

"Den pennan behöver inget bläck, skriv nu."

"STOPP!"

"Vem ä . . . POTTER — sätt dig du också. Du skriver efter honom."

"Tack för det, du gav mig just den legitimitet jag behövde. Före det kunde jag bara stoppa tortyren här, men när du hotade mig gav du mig legitimitet att ta hand om dig. Det ska bli mig ett sant nöje. Härmed åberopar jag Hogwarts autonominitetsdeklaration av 1297, den gäller fortfarande. Lady Gryffindor har överlåtit till mig att hantera detta övergrepp, och då övergreppet dessutom riktades mot en av de som har arvtagarrätten så frånsade du dig alla rättigheter en besökare kan ha här. Tikki." –POP– "Master kallade." Den här kärringen är dömd enligt lagen från 1297 32'andra stycket om hot mot Hogwarts invånare, om hotet hade genomförts hade blod spillts. 10 år, från denna dag, använd zell 338. inga besökare och ingen motionering. Omprövning efter 9 år om det ska förlängas. För iväg henne."

Skriket ekade länge när hon tonade bort från platsen.

"Harry, vad händer med henne, var är hon?" Det var en femte års Ravenvlawelev som Harry inte visste namnet på.

"Pennan, det är en penna som är förbjuden att använda till annat än mycket viktiga kontrakt och eder. Det är en _blodspenna_ det du skriver med den skrivs också på din hand och på pergamentet blir ditt blod bläcket. Kärringen, är nu dömd _lagligt_ tack vare att hon begärde att jag skulle använda den också. Hade jag gjort en enda bokstav med den vore det lagligt för mig att halshugga henne offentligt här. Nu, är hon i en av cellerna och blir där i 10 år. Nio helt utan kontakt med någon person alls. Efter nio år, om hon då uttalar en enda hotelse är det resterande året plus 25 år ytterligare. LAGLIGT."

"Har du verkligen den makten här?"

"Ja, hade hon varit enbart lärare skulle jag ha varit tvungen att framföra _problemet_ till rektorn, men när hon är yttersta myndighet, då är det upp till mig. Alltså det hon avsåg för din räkning, skulle jag bara ha kunnat avvisa henne för, men det hon avsåg göra mot mig – det gör att det är upp till mig att döma. Mig och eller Hermione."

"Vad kommer att hända nu?"

"Förmodligen måste Hermione och jag gå in som auktoriteter här, jag åberopade Hogwarts autonominitet det innebär att ministeriet tappade all kontroll och insyn. Styrelsens inflytande upphörde också. Det blir en information vid frukost, håll tyst om detta tills efter det."

"Okej Harry, tack."

"Ingen orsak. Säg — vad heter du?"

"Partik O'brion, Mor häxa, far är vanlig — omagisk."

"Är allt väl — å så — hemma?"

"Oh — ja, pappa är polis, och mor är privatdetektiv bland de omagiska. Och de samarbetar — ofta, om du förstår hur jag menar."

"Jag tror jag förstår. Lycka till nu."

"Bra att alla är här, jag kallade till information därför att det har inträffat en del saker som berör er alla. Biträdande rektor McGonagall sades upp med omedelbar verkan av dåvarande, av ministeriet utsedda rektor, Umbridge, för tre dagar sedan, det är därför hon inte har kunnat hålla lektioner som hon och ni varit vana vid.

"I går kväll avsåg tjänstgörande rektor låta en elev använda en blodskontraktspenna för att skriva rader med tramstext på ett pergament. Den typen av användning förbjöds med vite av ett år i Azkaban per bokstav som någon tvingats använda den till, då en vuxen tvingar en ung person att använda den.

"Om Patrik hade skrivit det han beordrades att skriva — och hon hade dömts på ministeriet skulle det ha räckt till 856 år på Azkaban. Jag stoppade det innan blod hunnit spillas. Då beordrade hon att jag skulle använda den efter Patrik. Det innebar en AVSIKT att spilla mitt blod — en Hogwartsperson. Det kunde jag inte godta.

"År 1297 då Hogwarts kom i dialog med kungahuset tecknades det som tidigare hade varit en muntlig överenskommelse. Hogwarts, — egentligen hela denna landsända ingår i det, är en autonom del av öriket. En självständig stat i staten kan man kalla det. Därför tecknades det att vi var och förblev självständiga. Magiska ministeriet har inte kunnat häva den delen.

"Då handlade det om att INTE hjälpa de som ville störta sittande konung. Det var rätt vanligt på den tiden att bröder och farbröder dödade varandra för att bestiga tronen.

"Nå — käringen avsåg spilla mitt blod, hade jag låtit en enda droppe spillas kunde jag ha låtit halshugga henne offentligt idag, därför att hon representerar en annan maktkoncentration. Jag kände inte för det, däremot dömdes hon direkt för avsikten att skada mig. 10 år sitter hon i en av cellerna. Det kan nämnas att cellerna är en isolerad del av berget ungefär 1500 meter norr om oss. Det är en naturlig öppning inne i själva berget, ingen väg in eller ut. Endast alver kan teleportera sig och, det de för med sig, in och ut — alltså utöver de av arvtagarna som VET var den exakta platsen är.

"Så — där kommer hon att vara en tid framåt. För skolans del betyder det att vi nu står inför en situation, ni är utan rektor, utan biträdande rektor, utan lärare i förvandlingskonst. Med en kass historielärare, helt värdelös kunskapsbas för samhällskunskap, det är det ni kallar mugglarkunskap. De som läser spådomskonst har nog sin uppfattning klar på den punkten själva, har jag förstått rätt har ni en lärare i trolldryckskonst som _inte bör_ vara i närheten av barn, unga pojkar speciellt.

"Alltså, står vi inför att endera lägga ner hela skolverksamheten och betala tillbaks era årsavgifter. För mig är det, det absolut enklaste. Jag är arvtagare till Lady Ravenclaw och faktiskt utan att många vet det, jag anklagades för att vara det — på fel grunder förra året, jag är arvtagare till Lord Slytherin också.

"Hermione bär Lord Gryffindors ring med heder, det gör tre av oss, återstår för Lady Hufflepuff att träda fram. Kom Susan, Susan Bones. Det var faktiskt . . . Det är tjänstgörande rektors skyldighet att informera varje arvtagarkandidat, om deras status. Dumbledore har inte gjort det sedan han trädde in som rektor.

"Hur kan jag veta — Jo, kunskap är makt, och genom att jag ängar mig även åt släktforskning, det finns på mitt schema, så vet jag. Jag, och Hermione har också arvsmöjlighet på Hufflepuff, jag har arvsmöjlighet på Gryffindor. Det är som att vi är småkusiner. Men faktiskt är det så att i just fallet Hufflepuff så stammar Susan från första dottern medan jag och Hermione härstammar från en son i just det äktenskapet.

"Alltså är släktskapet ungefär detsamma, men har gått olika grenar, medan arvet går — och har gjort så i eoner, till första son respektive första dotter. Jag har mer arvspoäng så att säga för Ravenclaw än för Hufflepuff.

"Hur kan jag vara arvtagare till Slytherin då det ju ska vara den ni inte vågar säga namnet på. Han döptes till Tom Marlo Riddle, magisk mor omagisk bonde som far. Igen stod upp för att ifrågasätta den släktens börd. Inte många ville förknippas med Slytherins arvslinje. Under sommaren fick jag klart för mig med mitt arv, och då frågade jag just om Lord Voldemorts arv av Slytherin, på Gringotts.

"Han hade försökt komma in i valvet. Men hans arvsrätt fanns inte, blodsband — ja. Men inte arvsrätten, det fanns nämligen en familjegren som _ägde_ arvsrätten, även om de inte gjorde sken av det.

"Min mor, och fru Dursley, är inte systrar, som Dumbledore påstått. Han visste tidigt att min mormor kunde tala med ormar, hon var Lady Slytherin i arv. Men valde att hålla det borta från publika öron. Dumbledore passade på att stjäla min mor från hennes rätta tillvaro. Och för det kan jag tacka honom. Voldemort hade fått reda på vem som var den rätta bäraren av Slytherins arv, min mormor. Han dödade den familjen, men visste aldrig om min mor, och kom alltså inte in i valvet.

"Hon dödades många år senare därför att Dumbledore hade en egen uppfattning om hur saker ska skötas. Det är för att aurorerna kunde börja granska det som han är borta härifrån nu.

"Genom att jag avstår mitt arv av Gryffindor till en som står näst i tur, så har Hermione Granger axlat den manteln som Lady Gryffindor. Och jag hoppas innerligt att du Susan han ikläda dig Lady Hufflepuff's mantel.

"Tillsammans ska vi driva Hogwarts framåt. Jag och Hermione har tagit eder som gör att vi INTE kommer att sitta med i lektioner, det blev som en av konfrontationerna vi hade med dåvarande skolledning.

"Eftersom ministeriet nu saknar styrning över Hogwarts och vi med fyra arvslinger till grundarna finns här, tar vi över driften av skolan. Vad säger du Susan — är du med oss?"

"Harry — är du absolut säker?"

"Ja, och om några timmar kan du vara det också. Jag har ett förslag, Vi återanställer Minerva McGonagall men som rektor. Du Hermione tar över som föreståndare för Gryffindor, och jag som föreståndare för Slytherin."

"Hörnu – jag är föreståndare för Slytherin." Hörde han _Sluggan_ muttra.

"Du – du är avskedad och ska överlämnas till aurorerna för otukt med minderåriga."

Nu vaknade Minerva, "VA?"

"Inte ännu i år, men hans förra tid här, det är inte preskriberat, och det var då ministeriet fortfarande hade ett inflytande då ingen av grundarnas arvtagare hade ifrågasatt ministeriets intrång. Visst kan jag döma honom enligt då gällande lag, men då är det offentlig avrättning som enda alternativ."

"Låt ministeriet få ta hand om han."

"Det är min avsikt jo."

"Då behöver vi nån som kan utbilda i trolldryck."

"Inga problem – det kan alla i salen."

"VA."

"Neville, har du någon gång hört Snape förklara en trolldryck, eller någon av ingredienserna?"

"Nej."

"Om han skulle ha gjort det — inför en klass där du fanns med i, skulle du ha märkt det. Alltså Binns bryr sig inte att hans elever sover eller sysslar med annat, men i trolldrycktillverkning. Skulle du ha kunnat missa en sån sak på grund av ouppmärksamhet?"

"Omöjligt, skulle någon av oss vara ouppmärksam så märks det, men förklara något har han aldrig gjort."

"Om jag då säger så här. Här är receptet — ni har två timmar på er." Är det vad en lektion i trolldryck är . . . Hannah?"

"Mycket träffsäkert – Jo. Aldrig en förklaring, bara ett recept på tavlan, jag gör bättre resultat i vårt dagrum än på hans så kallade lektioner."

"Alltså vem som helst av er kan säga 'Ni har två timmar på er.' Det är vad hans _lektioner_ är. Jag kan ta över dem själv. Hermione tar över historia, och det kommer att bli en annan form av historia. Egenläsning med publika föredrag. Det innebär att alla måste läsa, någon kan _drabbas_ av att förklara en period, det är ju faktiskt det vi har våra böcker till.

"Patrik, kan du tänka dig att se över _samhällskunskap_ det kommer att vara ett OBLIGATORIKST ämne, för alla. Draco, traditionsvård, det som förklarar traditionerna och vad de står för det bör du kunna klara av — vad tror du?"

"Du slår mig med häpnad Pot . . . Lord Slytherin, jo det borde jag kunna klara."

"Bra — det blir också ett OBLIGATORISKT ämne. Låt mig bara få nämna det nu. Traditioner, är en sak, men rasförtryck, är något annat. I tusentals år, var magiska samhället de som hade makten, ja de var de enda som kunde läsa och skriva. De var de enda som hade egen mark, tagen av andra eller bruten vildmark, ibland med eget men oftast med alvernas eller livegna bönders arbete, men de hade marken och makten genom kunskap. Parallellt med dem fanns aristokratin, faktiskt var de flesta aristokrater även magianvändare.

"Dessa översittare — för översittare var de flesta av dem. De spred sina gener även utanför den egna sängkammaren, med det spreds även förmågan att använda magi utanför den etablerade sektorn. Då på den tiden, då var det lätt att de barnen försvann. Pojkarna dödades oftast, medan flickorna blev fruar till sina andra och tredje pojkbarn, byte av dem mellan familjer förekom ofta också.

"Samhället har förändrats sedan den tiden. Det är idag mer sannolikt att en omagisk har mer aristokrati och status än de flesta så kallade renrasiga magiska fina familjer någonsin haft.

"Hogwarts ska inte förbli kvar i medeltiden, med det antika borta kan vi bygga upp ett nytt fungerande samhälle som fungerar i framtiden. Det är lite av det jag menar Draco. Traditionerna varifrån de kommer, och vad de betyder. Inte enbart hur de utförs idag."

"Jag tror jag förstår vad du menar, och jag ska göra mitt bästa' _Sir_."

"Bra. Draco och Patric, ta gärna hjälp av andra, bilda små grupper som arbetar fram det som är viktigt att förmedla, alltså det som alla ska lära sig. Hermione, se gärna på samma sak för historia, en grupp som tittar på den omagiska historiska delen och en grupp som tittar på den magiska och låt dem samarbeta.

"Själv är jag beredd att ta mig an försvar, Neville, jag vill att du går parallellt med Pomona. _Om du vill vara kvar vill säga_." Sa han efter det till professor Spraut, som nickade. " _Bra_."

"Det enda namn jag kommer på som alternativ till förvandlingskonst är Sirius Black. Men — ministeriet har sina svarta får, därför avser han inte återvända hit ännu på många år. Så ni må . . . "

"Hör nu Potter JAG är lärare i försvar. Och jag har ingen avsikt att backa på den punkten. Skolledningen har utsett mig och det kvarstår." Det var inte en lika utseendefixerad person som året innan, det Harry hade sett av honom tidigare gav honom inte mycket att bedöma honom med.

"Det återstår att avgöra, Weasley, Fred, din reaktion rakt av, vad säger du som har haft han i klass?"

"Det blev inte så mycket klass, så det är svårt att avgöra, bättre än förra – men jag är tveksam på hur mycket bättre. Den enda i den här salen som jag vet något om är faktiskt Du. Förra året och året innan vittnar mer om handling än om tomma ord, som var förra årets tema."

"Tack, tyvärr kan jag inte lära ut hur man gör för att få _tur_ , bortsett från att det finns en trolldryck för det, men den har begränsad tid för sin verkan. Vi löser det och har jag lärt mig något så är det att ingen ska dömas ohörd eller i detta fallet — osett. Därför kommer vi att ha en liten test, bäst av fem i duell är den som avgör vem som ska vara lärare i försvar, här direkt efter lunch idag.

"Vidare, vi behöver några dagar att hinna organisera den nya strukturen. Därför följer ni era scheman, men istället för att gå till lektionerna i trolldryck, förvandlingskonst, historia och försvar läser ni det som behöver läsas.

" **OCH**! — Den som inte är här på Hogwarts för att ta till sig utbildning bör packa och göra sig klar för att återvända hem. Hogwarts är ingen plats för lättja, det är inte avsikten att ni ska vara här och mingla er igenom sju år av er bästa tid att lära er för livet. Det innebär att göra sitt bästa för att nå resultat.

"Med det UPPHÖR all elevhuspoängshantering, det övergår till _individuell_ poängsättning. Det finns en grund i det, men fler regler kommer att sättas upp. Negativa tilltal till andra elever, eller lärare, blir automatiskt genom Hogwarts själv negativt resultat för respektive elev. Mer detaljer om det kommer också att anges.

"Har ni frågor, förbered dem och lämna in dem på biblioteket senast klockan 10;30 så ska jag titta igenom dem och förbereda svaren till lunch. Draco, Patrick, lärarmöte under förmiddagen, så stanna kvar efter frukost. Övriga — förmiddagen är det lärarmöten , ni läser själva de ämnen ni har enligt schemat. — MAT. Låt maten tysta munnen nu medan ni tänker på det som har sagts."

Med det satte Harry sig, både han och Hermione hade tagit plats vid lärarbordet utan att ha blivit inbjudna, nu förstod lärarna varför, han hade tecknat till Susan att komma upp också, så hon kom försynt upp och tog plats på hans vänstra sida, som var enda lediga platsen.

Efter att det mesta av frukosten var avklarad såg Harry att Minerva sökte hans uppmärksamhet.

"Harry, jag är lärare i förvandlingskonst — mer än rektor, men jag kan nog klara att ge de lektioner som behövs om jag får styra lite i tiderna jag ska vara rektor."

"Det kan du säkert, MEN, just nu behöver skolan en rektor på HELTID, har eleverna kunnat drabbas av de lärare de har haft i två år som jag vet i ämnet försvar, och det som har varit trolldryck i flera år, kan de klara sig ett par dagar utan din hjälp. DU behövs verkligen som rektor, gör det jobbet fullt ut — så ska jag se till att det finns lösningar till det övriga.

** oOo **

Förmiddagen hade varit fylld med verksamhet, för att samordna magi och omagiska delen hade Draco och Patrik ägnat huvuddelen av tiden att förklara varandras vardag, i söcken och helg. Efter det skulle de forma de första stapplande stegen för att skapa den nya utbildningsprofilen. Hermione satt med ett stort papper och skissade den magiska historielinjen och den omagiska parallellt med varandra, på det började hon hänga upp viktiga händelser. Hennes mål skulle vara — sa hon — att det är viktigare att de kan strukturen, än att de kan namn och årtal.

Gregor Nero, läraren i försvar hade hållit sig tyst en stund, men när han såg att Harry hade tid över närmade han sig.

"Lord Slytherin, kan jag få ett ord med dig."

"Naturligtvis Sir, här eller där borta." Sa han och Gregor gick mot ena hörnet, och Harry följde efter.

"Du bestämde att vi ska duellera, var det så klokt av dig?"

"Det spelar mindre roll hur klokt det var, jag känner inte dig och dina färdigheter, så jag avser se att du är värdig att ens vara kvar här. Du kanske inte ens förstod av det jag sade att vissa lärare kommer att märka att de inte längre har några lektioner att gå till. Se bara på ämnet "mugglarkunskap" löjligt faktiskt, om du tittar på det. Den som är lärare vet inte vad en biograf är än mindre ett flygplan. Är du medveten om att det är bortåt tjugo år sedan vi hade personer som gick omkring på månen, och som har kommit tillbaks. Vi har, alltså de OMAGISKA har, teleskop som gör att de tittar på det vi tror är stjärnor med sådan klarhet att de kan klara ut att det är egna stjärnsystem lika stora som vårt, men oerhört långt bort. Alltså — duell efter lunch."

"Du vet inte vilken bakgrund jag har, så varför chansa?"

"Endera har du — är du — något som är värt att vara, eller så ska du inte bli kvar här, men — eftersom du är anställd av ministeriets utskott Hogwarts styrelse, så är det deras uppgift att hålla dig med lön under uppsägningstiden. Men är du värdig, så kan vi han användning för dig. Förvandlingskonst och trolldryckstillverkning saknar vi lämpligt folk till. Vad hade du i slutbetyg där." Medan Harry pratade hade Gregor tagit fram ett läderfodral, som han sköt över till Harry.

"Titta i den där, den är kodad, håll ditt trollspö mot den och säg _Urthus majore ultumus rex_ men säg det inte så högt att andra hör det."

Harry gjorde så, och en emaljerad guldplakett trädde fram. "Tittar du noga på den där, så ser du att det är ett _internationellt_ bevis. Mitt verkliga jobb, är att vara det vakande ögat här. Det jag _kan_ är vida överlägset det bättre aurorer kan. Jag behöver vara här, två år i rad har saker hänt här som har väckt _uppmärksamhet_ internationellt."

"Intressant, men jag vidhåller ändå att den utlovade duellen blir av. Och jag lovar, jag ska inte sopa mattan med dig de två första ronderna. Bäst av fem var det sagt, och så får det bli."

"Av det jag kommer att göra med dig där lär du inte stå upp i fem ronder."

"Självsäker är du i vart fall, frågan är ju om jag ska hålla igen eller inte, av de lärare i försvar jag redan har mött i allvarlig strid är en död, och en vet inte ens vad han heter nu, så var inte för självsäker. Men det du säger får mig att tro att du bör vara en lämplig lärare i förvandlingskonst."

"Besegra mig, och du bestämmer, men jag är inte den som ger mig frivilligt."

"Bra – jag vill inte ha det på annat sätt heller. Men säg mig — borde du inte hålla den där informationen borta från alla."

"En del — behöver veta, du är en av de _få_ som behöver veta."

"Ok, när vi kommer igång, så omfattar det även Hermione, Susan och rektorn. Jag skulle även omfatta Syster Poppy i det. De tre första är mer en _order_ det senare en vädjan."

"Du ger mig inga _order_ i det."

"Jo, blir du kvar vid Hogwarts – så gör jag faktiskt det, därför att jag står ÖVER rektorn i rang, inte för själva skolan, utan för området och hierarkin så att säga."

"Vinn — i duellen, och jag ska _lyda_ dina _råd_."

"Förbered dig på det."

** oOo **

Susan leddes också till Hogwarts hjärta, där hon blev välkomnad av tavlorna och kunde ikläda sig uppgiften som Lady Hufflepuff. Hon hade också fått veta att den kom till henne genom hennes mor, och inte på fars sida som skulle ha gjort Amelia till arvtagare före henne själv.

** oOo **

"Då har sanningens minut närmat sig, förra året skulle vi ha en duelleringsklubb, eller om det var ett försök från det årets clown att göra sig populär vet jag inte, men duelleringsdelen kom aldrig igång.

"Nu har vi läget att två individer med en viss självaktning står i samma sandlåda och tittar på varandra och menar att det är deras sandlåda, och att den andre ska rätta sig efter det.

"Eller om vi ser det som två hingstar som kommer ut på samma bete så måste de fastställa rangordningen. Nå Professor Nero har lovat att inte hålla igen, så jag lovade samma sak. Ingen av oss vill förlora, skärbesvärjelser är tillåtet, den kan klippa huvudet av den andre och är alltså dödlig.

"Laglig men dödlig. Därför ser jag inte att det behöver finnas NÅGRA SOM HELST hinder, ALLT är tillåtet. En tortyrförbannelse är just väldigt obehaglig att drabbas av — men är den inte längre än några minuter så är det ingen skada skedd.

"Det jag själv anser vi kan komma överens om att undvika är dödsförbannelsen, den gör ju inget annat än dödar. Eller gör den det? Det är kanske så att _tillåta_ den ger mig ett övertag då jag ju vet att jag överlevt den tidigare. Alltså ALLT går. Och Fem ronder. Rektor McGonagall med bistånd av Profesor Filtwick har lovat att vara domare. Professor Nero?"

"Det var stora ord, jag ska inte kommentera dem, de var roliga illustrationer, framför allt den med sandlådan. Och jag håller med om att just dödsförbannelsen inte bör ingå i det vi använder, men är du med på att allt övrigt går, så är jag med på det. Dock en liten fråga mer för publikens skull, ska vi inbegripa fysiskt handgemäng i det tillåtna?"

"Om så — då ingår även blankt stål, vad säger du?"

"Inte mig emot." Harry log och höll ut sin hand. Hermione ryckte till när hon såg hur Harrys dyra katana materialiserade sig i hans utsträckta hand."

"Det där väntade jag mig inte, kan du verkligen hantera den där?"

"Se den – känn den och bedöm sedan."

"Det där är ingen leksak, och det är inte många som ens har möjlighet att se en än mindre använda en — jag kan säga att det ger ett visst intryck. Ska vi nöja oss med magi enbart då blankt stål böra gör hål i oss, vi är ju trots allt på samma sida."

"Okej, endast magi." Sa Harry och hans svärd försvann. Många hade märkt att det var en markant demonstration av Harry att kalla fram ett svärd, och tydligen inte vilket svärd som helst.

Några minuter senare så flammade den fallande fjädern till och besvärjelserna började, Gregor tänkte inte förspilla någon tid så han började med den _billigaste_. " ** _Imperius_** ". Men innan han förstod vad som hände hade han en svart säck över huvudet och hade fått sitt trollspö utbytt mot en morot och blivit nersatt i en av Harry frammanad fåtölj som höll fast honom.

Harry bröt kontakten och gjorde Gregor fri igen. Det var då han upptäckte sin prekära situation.

"Det förefaller på mig som att du inte är kapabel att göra motstånd nu, jag anser att första ronden är min. vad säger domaren?" Minerva nickade instämmande och förklarade.

"Första ronden till Lord Slytherin. Gör er färdiga för nästa."

"Grattis, du är värdigare än jag räknade med. Det här ska bli skoj." Skrockade Gregor.

När nästa rond skulle börja vände Harry ryggen till sin motståndare, och snabbt manade han fram tre par vinkelställda speglar, varpå hoppade in bakom sina speglar där han gjorde sig osynlig och tog ett språng upp i luften innan Greger han upptäcka det. Men Gregor fick snabbt problem, hans besvärjelser var på väg tillbaks mot honom, sexfaldigat samtidigt som speglarna försvann.

Energin i dem hade använts för att duplicera den besvärjelse som slog in och reflekterades tillbaks, med den naturliga interferensen så blev det en spridning på de returnerade energierna. Och Gregor hade problem att värja sig, mot sina egna besvärjelser och upptäckte inte det som kom uppifrån.

När Greger var utslagen återställde Harry ordningen, placerade sin motståndare i en lika fåtölj som förra gången innan han väcktes upp.

"Min poäng igen, eller hur fru domare?"

"Två för Lord Slytherin, noll för professor Nero, gör klart för nästa omgång."

Harry tyckte om den förvåning han såg i sin motståndare, att ligga under med 2 mot 0 var inte vad han hade räknat med så nu kunde det bli allvar. Därför började Harry mentalt samla ihop sin energi och förbereda de extremt högljudda krevedbesvärjelserna som normalt används för att påkalla uppmärksamhet i en stor folkmassa. Kanonsmällsbesvärjelser som de också kallas är inte helt ofarliga om de smäller av invid någon person, och Harry avsåg att _smälla av dem_ nära Gregor. Bara det att Harrys variant av dem var kombinerad med blixtljus. Dess egentliga användningsområde var att skapa sig några sekunder då de som upptäckt honom i mörker förblindades och hade ringande öron.

"Du har tydligen mer att komma med än du ser ut att ha, nu är silkesvantarna av var beredd på fullt artilleri." Skrockade Gregor.

"Samma för dig, och du _bör_ vara beredd med bra sköldar, mina nästa besvärjelser är . . . inte så snälla."

"Bra — då vet jag att jag inte ska skämmas för att ta i själv. Tänk på sköldar själv du – du kan behöva det."

"Tror jag ska ge dig ett löfte, om jag inte har dig nere med max fem besvärjelser så ska du få vinsten för nästa rond."

"Stora ord, men jag behöver inget sådant för att vinna, nästa tre ronder är mina."

"Man vinner dem inte med enbart munväder. Visa vad du kan, eleverna vill se det."

"Färdiga." Klippte Flitwick av med och fjädern började dala.

Harry matade fram sin energi så långt han kunde utan att det blev för tidig start. Så snart den fallande fjädern flammade till märkte han att det var bäst att han skyndade sig. Hans första energiknippe fick möta det som såg ut som en stark _reducto_ , de två efterföljande krevadbollarna var avsedda att gå av bara en halv meter framför Nero, bakom dem kom Harrys speciella stunner, en _crusioi_ två sekunder följt av den vanliga _stupefy_.

Den första går igenom sköldarna och rycker loss koncentrationsförmågan hos motståndaren och stunnern avslutar det. De tre enorma blixtkrevaderna var också en del av koncentrationsbrytaren och Gregor såg bara solar och hörde absolut inget innan han kände den oerhörda smärtan innan allt blev stilla och tyst.

"Tre noll" Hörde Gregor någon säga.

"Poppy, ska du se efter om han behöver din hjälp." Det var Minerva som ombesörjde den uppmaningen. Harry såg också att hela salen med elever satt med ansikten som fågelholkar.

"Potter . . .hmm Lord Slythein." Hörde han Flitwick söka hans uppmärksamhet medan Poppy ägnade sig åt Gregor.

"Ja."

"Du har lärt dig en del sedan förra terminen ser jag. Vad var det där _egentligen_."

"Jag såg på de omagiskas TV, de kallas _flaschgranater_. Många polisstyrkor använder dem, de smäller bra och har en kraftfull ljusimpuls. Det behövdes inte så mycket för att göra en magisk variant av den, utöver eventuellt hörsel och syn är den ofarlig på avstånd över en meter, nu var det närmare, men inte så nära att det ska ge bestående skada. Att uppleva dem så nära som han gjorde — lär kännas."

"Det verkar som han är på benen igen."

"Bäst av fem, med tre mot noll kan det endast bli segar för Lord Slytherin Professor Nero. Lord Slytherin är duellen över nu? Som domare kan jag inget annat än att konstatera att vinsten går till Lord Slytherin."

"Här är handen om du är beredd att ta den Gregor, men under förutsättningen att du accepterar att jag vann."

"Ja, det bjuder mig och min stolthet emot att erkänna det, det var tre ytterst ovanliga möten, och jag ska erkänna att de två första undervärderade jag dig _tydligen_. Den sista nu, vad i hela friden var det du gjorde?"

"Sammanfattningsvis; uppmärksamhetsbrytare, koncentrationsbrytare, och stunner."

"Stunner, är jag inte helt ute i ogjort väder var en av sakerna en av de tre förbjudna."

"Som vi var eniga om att vi tillät, jo. Två sekunder räcker normalt för att de flesta ska droppa sina sköldar, med det kommer den stunner som redan är i luften att komma igenom. Så det handlar inte om att det är _avsedd tortyr_ så där kan jag även använda den ute i normal enkel strid då jag försvarar mig. Det är nämligen inte en tortyrförbannelse men den har samma innehåll, men är alltid begränsad till två sekunder innan stunnern når fram dit en sköld normalt finns."

"Jag skakar gärna din hand, och vi ska nog komma överens. Och jag böjer mig för din vilja, däremot hoppas jag få hjälpa till med det _jag kan_ även i de lektioner du stjäl av mig."

"Tack. Rektor McGonagall, även vi är överens om resultatet, duellen är över, bäst av fem — jag vann." Harry vände sig mot de förvånade eleverna. "Som ni ser, jag har läst på i sommar, och det har gett avkastning, Professor Nero kommer att ta hand om förvanslingskonstens mysterier. Och vid de tillfällen jag kan behöva hjälp, biträda mig, liksom jag biträder honom då han behöver hjälp. Därtill ska ALLA i klass 6 och ALLA i klass 4 planera att vara lärare för yngre, de femte respektive andra och tredje årskurserna.

"De som behöver stödundervisning är de elever som ni ska ha. Det är inte fråga om att _hjälpa skolan_ det är ett _studieämne_ att utbilda. En del lärare har som yrkesuttryck, 'Vi lär oss så länge vi har elever'. Och det ligger enormt mycket i det. Det innebär att då ni är _lärare_ kommer ni att lära er själva på ett helt annat sätt än annars. Det hjälper er också inför efterföljande års examen.

"Jag lovade svara på en del frågor, det är åtta huvudfrågor de övriga är inte för offentligt svar.

"A: Ja, jag menar allvar när jag säger att jag ÄR Lord Slytherin och jag ÄR Lord Ravenclew.

"B: Hermione Är Lady Gryffindor,

"C: Susan ÄR Lady Hufflepuff sedan i förmiddags, hon hade arvet tidigare men axlade manteln före lunch.

"D: JA, jag ÄR ägare, eller som det nu är _delägare_ av Hogwarts, och VI, kommer att hålla skolan igång. Det kommer att vara lite andra rutiner, och lite andra ämnesinnehåll, huvudsakligen mer överensstämmande med de övriga ländernas studienivå. Ni som inte har haft möjlighet att jämföra har alltså ingen aning, men den om tittat på det, VET, att våra betyg härifrån inte räknas internationellt annat än i de kolonier vi fortfarande har kvar. De skriver inte oss det på näsan men de i övriga Europa läser våra betyg som de ser ut men med tre nivåer lägre än de är. Så är det — tyvärr. Det är det vi ska ändra på.

"E: Nej, jag är INTE ianspråktagen med giftemålskontrakt — MEN, jag är ändå inte tillgänglig på det sättet. Mitt privatliv är mitt privata. Och de som inte kan skilja på min roll som Lorderna här och Harry Potter, de kommer att få problem. 13 år, det är ingen ålder man tittar på vigseliringar vid, så sluta drömma.

"F: Nej, jag kommer INTE att spela med i något huslag i quidditch, däremot finns det en önskan att Hogwarts bildar ett lag, tre av de professionella lagen har utmanat oss. Därför kommer TVÅ Hogwartslag att bildas, i det laget _kan_ jag vara med. Vilka som tas ut till respektive match avgörs under kvällen innan för att laguppställningen lämnas över klockan 08:00 för matchen kl 13:00. Enda skillnaden mellan de matcherna och de professionella är att en _maxtid_ är satt till 30 timmar. Det är för att vi är en skola och matchstart på en Lördag. Mer om det längre fram

"G: Ja, basilisken bet, eller om det var så att min rörelse förde min arm så, vilket spelar mindre roll. Jag fick en basilisktand in i min arm, det som räddade mitt liv då var Fawkes, som dessutom innan det hade pickat ut ögonen på den. Men en basilisk har en luktuppfattning och den kände sina områden. Att jag lyckades föra in min hand in i dess mun, med svärdet, inte det svärd ni såg nyss, utan det Hermione bär nu, in i dess mun så att när den stängde munnen pressades svärdsklingan upp genom dess huvud. Det var då tanden borrade sig in i min arm. Fawkes tryckte sina tårar in i det såret, på så sätt överlevde jag. Och — JA, jag överlevde nästa möte med en upplaga av Voldemort själv. Och Ja, det var en elev som var besatt av Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy var den som placerade det objektet i Ginny Weasleys böcker, det är helt säkert, även om han aldrig blev dömd för det. Det jag har läst om såna saker, säger mig att Ginny måste vara en av de envisaste personerna i välden. Tänk er — trots att hon parasiterades av Voldemort själv höll hon emot hans försök att stjäla hennes livskraft nästan ett helt läsår, och det var med utpressning och lömskhet han kunde lura henne att andra visste att det var hon. I mina ögon är hon egentligen en hjältinna som höll emot så länge. Beakta att Lucius Malfoy betalade åtskilliga tusen galleons för att förklara hur svagsinnad han är som kunde förledas på mörkrets vägar. För det jag sagt om det, finns det grund för att läsa i ministeriets dokument där Lucius själv bedyrar att hans vilja inte klarade att stå emot trycket.

"H: Slutligen, en fråga om ifall vi ska vi ha bal med dans ett par gånger under läsåret? Draco, titta på det, titta på det tillsammans med en dam och en herre från alla elevhusen. Alltså utöver du själv från Slytherin." Draco nickade till svar.

"Det var vad vi hade att klara ut nu, då är det tillbaks till läsning, respektive lektioner för de om har dem, som fortfarande är igång, runor, aritmetik, besvärjelsekonst och örtöära. I morgon lunch delas nya scheman ut, och med det ska alla lektioner vara igång efter det."

—

EOC


	6. Chapter 6

6

Kurserna kom igång och en av de mest förvånade över att Harry tog tag i trollsryckstillverkningskunskapen var Minerva. Inledningsvis hade hon protesterat, Harry tänkte tillbaks på det.

" _Harry, du ska ju ha försvar, det är en heltidstjänst, trolldryckstillverkning, är också en heltidstjänst. Du är ju trots vad du överraskade med i duell, inte den säkraste i det ämnet, vi har sjätte och sjunde klassare som vi skulle kunna ta in, ja varför inte en som redan tagit examen?"_

 _"Först, försvar, ska vi ha tidigt och sent, däremellan finns det tillfällen för trolldryckstillverkning. Jag har räknat på det, det ska gå."_

 _"Kan du då?"_

 _"Vi får se, nästa år, då kommer trolldryckstillverkning och örtlära att bli korresponderande ämne. Jag vet några som jag ska försöka få hit till dess. De finns alla långt bort, tyvärr. Men redan i det här läsåret ska jag förbereda på det."_

 _"Jag vill gärna se dina lektioner i båda dina ämnen, till att börja med"_

Det var så det började, Minerva valde att ägna minst en timme per dag att följa någon klass. Det hade hon gjort i över tre månader, och blivit helt förundrad. Och efter bara ett par tillfällen bad hon om ett _privat_ samtal med honom.

"Harry, det du lär ut, eller kanske, _som_ du lär ut det är inte som att du enbart suttit med vid Snapes timmar, du är avsevärt mer _rutinerad_ än en tredjeårs elev någonsin kan vara även med mängder av privat läsning. HUR?

"Okej , jag har minnen, från förr, minnen från andra tider, jag _dog_ när jag blev basiliskbiten, men de på andra sidan _ville inte ha mig_ , så jag kom tillbaks.

"Det är faktiskt mer än så, och detta ska inte lämna detta rum — därför tystar jag även tavlorna. Alltså jag dog, en stund, sen använde jag bailiskens tand mot mitt huvud, mot ärret för att vara bestämd. Det var efter att jag hade besegrat en ungefär 16 – 17 år gammal Voldemort under återskapande. Han höll på att stjäla Ginnys livsenergi.

"Nå, med basiliskens tand i handen drev jag in den i dagboken, och med det upphörde Voldemorts tillvaro där. I det läget kom jag på att det faktiskt kunde vara något av Voldemort som satt även i mig, jag hade sett tillräckligt med saker för att ana det. Jag blev rädd att det var mig han skulle ta över sen, då var det bättre att dö direkt. Så jag drev basilisktanden mot ärret.

"En nu mycket äldre Voldemort, eller andebilden av en mycket äldre Voldemort försvann skrikande, men han lämnade en del kunskap av det han hade lärt sig kvar för mig att ta till mig. Det och att jag har förstått att läsa är delar av det jag upplevde där. Som jag sa — jag _dog_ verkligen, med det frigjorde sig själen och spärrarna för minnen från tidigare liv finns, men är inte så starka. Kunskapen finns där utan att visa hur den finns, men jag vet att det är jag själv som har lärt mig det, i olika tider av mina olika liv."

"Så du är inte besatt på något vis?"

"Besatt — nej, påverkad av Voldemort, nej inte så _han_ påverkar mig, däremot påverkar hans minnen hur jag _kan_ saker och därför påverkar det mitt sätt att uppträda — jo."

"Finns det någon fara i det? — för dig, — för andra?"

"För andra – ja, om de försöker skada mig, jag är rätt duktig på att försvara mig, annars inte. Jag har fått reda på det där om profetian som du vet, Dumbledore ville ha mig dödad av Voldi. Så om Dumbledore kommer i maktposition så är det en fara för mig."

"Hur menar du?"

"Jo, Voldi har gjort horxrux, hur många – och att vi ens vet det är det viktigt att han inte får veta, för då kan han kanske komma på att göra fler och flytta runt de som redan finns. Alltså hans sista horcrux hamnade i mig – just bakom mitt ärr. Det var i sin tur så försvarat att det höll mig vid liv, jag kunde alltså inte dö, så länge det horcruxet fanns, och de enda som kunde avlägsna, alternativt döda det, var Tom Riddle alias Voldemort – eller jag själv. Så när jag tryckte baselisktanden mot ärret dödades det horcruxet, på samma sätt som det i dagboken dog."

"Men då kan du ju pusta ut, . . . två . . . hur många fler ?"

"Tillräckligt många för att det ska vara otrevligt, dessutom, måste han _förkroppsligas_ och alla horcroxen vara borta — då först är det möjligt att bli av med honom för gott."

"Och vem ska ta hand om honom då?"

"Det kan vem som helst göra, men han kommer att försöka radera ut mig, har jag förstått hans filosofi korrekt så är han besatt av tanken att radera ut mig. Det gör honom förutsägbar, och han kommer att ha lättare att begå misstag som gör honom lättare att nå."

"Hur kan du förbereda dej, för att ha en chans?"

"Det har jag redan börjat göra, jag läser, jag ger andra en bild av mig att förhoppningsvis _se upp till_. Det handlar inte om att de snällare ska göra det, det är de potentiella följeslagarna till honom som måste byta sida."

"Men hur kan du nå dem?"

"Se på Draco, Lucius Malfoy mördades på ministeriet, av Fudge. Dödades som en dödsätare, det fick verkningar som inte många förstod. Draco heter Black, nu, allt hans far hade i tillgångar försvann, just innan Fudge försökte byta status på Lucius till Dödsätare och konfiskera det själv. Lord Black gick in och hävde kontraktet mellan Narcissa och Lucius, därmed kipptes det bandet, medan hon hade egendomen, så transfererades det ägandet över till Black. 16 timmar innan Fudge försökte konfiskera det. Draco vet det, och han vet att så länge han sköter sig har han en tryggad framtid."

"Är inte han riskabelt falsk mot dig och _familjen_?"

"Nej, de kan inte vara det, och jag ser till att han inte har orsak att vara det heller. Han i sin tur drar med sig andra som annars är tveksamma. Jag ger honom och de andra en öppen korrekt information, en verklighet de själva måste ta till sig och förstå. Därför är det viktigt att jag gör bra ifrån mig som husföreståndare hos dem."

"Lycka till, och tack för att du var hård i förhandlingarna, jag har förstått nu att det fanns mer än jag anade att reda ut i rektorsjobbet. Men jag saknar timmarna med eleverna."

"Nästa år, ser jag gärna att du är chefsrektor, med en som lär upp sig, då kan du ta tillbaks lite lektionstid, kanske ett tillval eller bara de mer avancerade grupperna. Jag avser att i framtiden ska eleverna delas upp redan under första året, i de som kan läsa snabbare, och de som jobbar men har det svårt. De som inte bryr sig – behöver vi inte ha kvar."

"Vad händer med dom då?"

"Vad händer med de som inte kommer nu — vi bryr oss inte om dem?"

"Ja — krasst sett är det så."

** oOo **

Harry och Hermione hade _insisterat_ på att anteckningsböcker och vanliga pennor skulle användas på deras lektioner. Det skulle vara som en del i _att vara transparant_ i den omagiska världen. Efter bara några tillfällen ville de flesta av eleverna helt övergå till det i alla ämnen. Harry förde fram vid lärarmötet att det var upp till var och en att godta de enklare skrivredskapen vid lektionerna. Men inlämnade _skrivuppgifter_ , skulle även fortsättningsvis vara på _det gamla sättet_ , på så sätt vidmakthölls även den kunskapen.

Det blev utflykter, lärarhållna utflykter med mindre grupper av elever med blandad bakgrund. Redan i mitten av december hade alla utan erfarenhet av den omagiska världen fått en helt annan uppfattning.

Problemet fanns i att de äldre var rädda om sina egna _revir_. Men när både Harry och Hermione visade på utvecklingen, Hermione historiskt, och Harry på teknik och vapen och hur enkelt det nu var för de omagiska att även den mörkaste natt kunna skilja på man och kvinna, skilja på olika individer på hundratals meter och — sätta en kula i pannan på en bestämd individ på över två hundra meter — och det innan de magiska hade ens uppfattat faran.

Det började ge förståelse för att de omagiska inte var så ofarliga. Gemene man, ute i samhället var inte beväpnade, de var _lätta mål_ för en magianvändare utrustad med sitt vapen. Men det gjorde situationen obalanserad, OM – de omagiska drevs till att tvinga sig att försvara sig aktivt, då hade de magiska inte mycket att sätta emot.

Harry visade dem en detalj han hade byggt under sommaren. Den skulle egentligen inte _uppfinnas_ förrän om 68 år, men han behövde några och han behövde ha dem på sig ifall Voldemort plötsligt dök upp. Han visade den på en av lektionerna i teknik de omagiska kan komma att använda.

"Den här lilla tingesten kan vilken omagisk som helst bära på sig, ha i sina hem, ja hela samhället kan dränkas med dem. Den är aktiv nu, vem som helst försök göra magi nu – vad som helst."

"Professor, det är nåt fel, min magi fungerar inte."

Så mumlades det i hela salen.

"Det är just så, den här lilla saken förhindrar magi på avstånd upp till 25 meter. Det är till och med omöjligt att materialisera sig vid en transferering om destinationen finns innanför verkningsområdet. Det innebär att den som försökt aldrig mer kommer att matrialisera sig någonstans. Magin i transporten upphörde, därmed sprids atomerna från personen utmed hela transfereringssträckan. Och de vet inte om de kommer att försöka angöra en punkt som är innanför spärrzonen innan de ens försöker.

"Den här typen av föremål finns, detta är en personburen modell, installationer för hus finns, likaså går de att sätta en i varje gatlykta i städerna. Tänk er det att varje gatlykta har en sak liknande denna men radius på dem är 300 meter. Tänk er tanken på att det är så, se sedan om ni är överlägsna de omagiska.

"Det är det _försvar_ handlar om, undvik att skapa fiender. Jag försöker inte få er att mingla med alla och en var, magiska eller omagiska. Däremot försöker jag få er att _inte märka ut er_ då ni måste uppträda i en annan miljö än den ni är vana vid.

"Det jag försöker visa er är att om vikingarna plötsligt skulle återuppstå, även om de inte börjar slåss, så kommer vi att _känna igen dem_. Om inte på deras klädsel, så på deras sätt att tala.

"Ni uppträder så i den omagiska världen, alltså de äldre, många av era familjer gör det. Dem kan jag inte, har ingen avsikt att ens försöka, lära om. Någonstans måste det börjas. Ni är den början."

Det Harry inte nämnde var att detaljen hade en begränsad livslängd, de han hade tillverkat var avsedda dels för undervisningen, men främst att ha ifall han blev _inbjuden_ till Voldemorts restaurering.

Först skulle restaureringen få genomföras, så skulle Voldi få kalla på de som kunde komma. Så snart de hade kommit skulle han först återställa storleken på sina omagiska vapen sedan aktivera antimagigeneratorn, efter det skulle han ha mellan fem och tio minuter på sig, att rensa. Men innan dess måste han ha fixat alla horcruxen, vilket betydde att Nagani måste finnas där, och bli första offret för hans vapen. En död råtta med en fjärrkontrollerad granat i kroppen skulle vara en av möjligheterna.

Det blev dans, men innan det annonserades till hela Hogwarts hörde Harry sig för med Hermione.

"Vi är egentligen lite _för unga_ för att vara med på dansen, det är ju fjärde året och upp, men vi tillhör personalen, kan man säga, därför ska vi vara med. Ni båda kan bjuda med någon av pojkarna ni känner speciellt för, eller ni kan gå med mig. Har ni andra ni vill gå med ska ni naturligtvis göra det."

"Harry, du är mycket mer mogen än sjätteklassarna jag har tittat på, i vår åldersgrupp är det inte så många att välja på, dessutom är pojkar och dans inte det första vi tänker på ännu på några år. Vem går du helst med Harry?" Undrade Susan, Hermione verkade också vänta på svaret.

"Det är en svår fråga, men ni två är överst på den listan. Om några år blir det viktigare, men nu är det mer kuriosa. Juridiskt är jag TRE personer. Potter, Slytherin och Ravenclaw, om inte jag hade avstått Gryffindors andel till förmån för Hermione så hade jag varit ännu en person. Ser vi i en tänkt framtid en av er, eller båda för den delen, tillsammans med mig så har vi fyra arv att fördela, samt två ytterligare vad jag vet Bones namn och Potters namn är aktiva namn i magivärlden, därtill har jag fått Black pådyvlat på mig också.

"Alltså har vi sju namn att fördela ifall det skulle bli vi tre. Juridiskt är det möjligt. Det är inget jag ber om, och jag gillar er båda rätt mycket, lite olika så det är inte möjligt att sätta värden på en skala, så blir det en av er två och jag, så kommer det att kännas som den andra saknas. Och blir det någon annan kommer jag att sakna er båda. Så det blir upp till er att fundera på det. Men det ligger flera år i framtiden — nu handlar det om balen om tre veckor."

"Harry — hur länge har du övat på att säga det du sa nyss? Det är inget en i vår ålder ens kan komma på tanken att nämna?"

"Säg det nu Harry, Hermione har rätt." Sköt Susan in.

"Bara så där en femtio år eller så. Nä skämt å sido, det är djupare än så, men det är något jag funderat på, så jag har läst på. Och finns det chans att det blir ni, eller någon av er, så vill jag inte försitta några chanser för att jag varit för feg att fråga. Nu vet ni hur jag ser på det, och jag vill inte sända några falska förhoppningar i flickor jag INTE kommer att titta åt när jag blir äldre. Just nu — till balen, skulle jag förmodligen fråga någon av tre kvinnliga professorer, eller rektorn. Det gör att jag håller det inom personalen så att säga."

"Så att om vi håller det inom personalen kan jag gå med professorn i försvar medan Hermione går med professorn i trolldryckslära. Vad säger du om det Hermione?"

"Okej för mig, det gör att jag slipper utsätta mig för risken att bli bjuden av Ronald Weasley."

"Han är utanför den möjligheten, han är bara i tredje årskurs, och har inte åldern inne."

"Ja — men han kan tjata på att jag som lärare ska erbjuda mig att gå med honom, på så sätt skulle han komma förbi restriktionen. Om inte för annan orsak än att skryta med det för andra."

"Det är ju en möjlighet förstås. Sen har vi ju tvillingarna Weasley."

"Inte en chans att de blandar sig i, de är helt upptagna med sina experiment och med ett par av lagkamraterna i quidditchlaget."

"Så då har vi bestämt det då, ni går båda med mig. tack."

** oOo **

Det var dags för Harry att annonsera balen. I samband med ett middagsmålet den andra advent. Så han klingade bägaren med sin gaffel. Och tystnaden sänkte sig över lokalen.

"Tack. Jag har tre viktiga meddelanden att annonsera. Jag tar dem i viktighetsordning. Jag har frågat och fått ja att ledsaga två av personalens gyllene stjärnor till den kommande balen." Sa han medan han satte en hand på vardera Hermione och Susan, och fortsatte.

"Där läckte lite av nästa sak att nämna, balen, den har vi kvällen den tjugoandra december, det är egentligen för fjärde klass och uppåt. Det innebär minst fjorton år. Men, jag har tänkt lite på det, därför är det för de som har fyllt fjorton år oavsett vilken klass de går i. Det innebär att om några kommer i par, skall båda ha fyllt fjorton år, eller mer naturligtvis."

Här var han tvungen att vänta lite medan skrattet ebbade ut.

"Den tredje saken är Hogwarts Quidditchlag, det finns nu en lista på biblioteket vilka som personalen har _föreslagit_. Vi har tagit fram så det faktiskt kan räcka till fyra lag, jag vill att ni tittar på den listan, och de som är intresserade lämnar in sin önskan att vara med i laget till mig senast den 21 december.

"Från början var det bara tre lag som var intresserade att spela mot oss, men det har blivit lite förändringar så första matchen spelar vi mot Caerphilly Catapults den 15 januari. Därefter spelar vi mot ett av lagen varannan vecka, och veckorna däremellan så spelar två av lagen mot varandra.

"Våra nästa motståndare är sedan i tur och ordning Chudley Cannons, Hollyhed Harpies, Pride of Portree, Puddelmere United, Appeleby Arrows, Tutshill Tornados, Ballycastle Bats, Wimbourne WaspsKenmare Kestrels, Wigtown Wanderers och om vi håller så långt slutligen Montrose Magpies, Det hör till saken att när båda Hogwarts lagen är utsedda så kommer träningen och matcherna att genomföras på den nya professionella kvasttypen _Thunderbolt_. Dock, är det inte tillåtet för de uttagna att använda den kvasten vid Hogwarts interna matcher, eller träningar inför dem. De är förbehållna Hogwarts lag och dess träningar.

"De som behöver komma till Hogsmeade kan planera in kommande lördag och söndag som möjliga tillfällen."

Med det satte Harry sig, han förstod att ingen av de insatta i kvastvärlden hade kommit över att Hogwarts lag skulle ha det senaste — det dyraste — i kvastväg.

Harry förstod också att Hogwarts lag skulle ta udden ur husrivaliteten. Det hade han redan märkt när han höll de sina i strama tyglar. Harry, Hermione och Susan hade något som ingen av lärarna hade – de hade kontakt med Hogwarts mer än en rektor som inte var arvtagare någonsin haft. Därför kunde de också hålla efter sina adepter. Det visade sig också att när Harry lärde sina två nära, som de hade börjat bli, att transferera så kunde de göra det inom Hogwarts också.

Därför blev det lätt att hindra en hel del upptåg tvillingarna Weasly hade försökt. Harry kunde diskret ta hand om kartan innan de förstod att han hade den i sin hand framför dem.

"Jag Prongs junior begär av Prongs, Paddfoot och Moony att ni gemensamt stöter ut förrädaren Wormtail, han ska inte kunna uppträda utan att synas."

Tvillingarnas förvåning var enorm när de märkte att kartan organiserade om namnen upptill, så kom en ny text.

 _Moony, Paddfoot och Prongs hälsar Prongs junior välkommen, med vilket namn kan vi välsigna dig?_

"Egentligen ska det väl inte vara något som är för andra att veta, men _Flametouth_ , passar bra."

Ännu mer förvånade blev det när de såg det nya namnet etablera sig på kartan.

"Pojkar, har ni förstått det jag just gjorde?"

"Inte rikt- . .

"tigt men att du . .

"tydligen har makt . . .

"över marodörer- . . .

"nas heligaste objekt . . .

" **Är tydligt**." avslutade de gemensamt.

"Prongs, var min far, Paddfoot var Sirius Black, är fortfarande, Moony är Remus Lupin, men både Remus och Sirius är . . . utomlands."

Både Gerge och Fred gick ner på knäna och slog huvudet i golvet framför Harry med ord om att de inte var värdiga.

"Stå upp, jag har ett affärsförslag. Ni ska få tillgång till ett labb, ingredienser, och lite annat, under förutsättning att ni INTE testar era produkter på personer som är _yngre_ än er, och inte på personer som är _ovetande_ om vad det handlar om. Dit räknar jag även produkter ni själva inte har testat färdigt på frivilliga, och att varje produkt ni avser försöka använda redan innan ni testar den, ska Poppy ha receptet på det, och ha fått avgöra farlighetsgraden av det. Och jag är intresserad av att skapa en nisch för produkter som jag har användning av. Intresserade?"

"INTRESSERADE"

Svarade de gemensamt. Det var så det samarbetet började.

—

Bland de produkter som skulle tas fram var _instant darkness_ en boll som kunde kastas iväg och det skulle bli absolut mörker inom dess närområde, för alla utom de som bar de speciella glasögonen som hörde ihop med dem, alternativt hade druckit en speciell drog inom någon vecka före användandet av det.

Den andra saken som skulle vara nyttig om de kunde tillverka var egentligen två olika saker, men hade samma bas i bottnen. Den kastades och ett antal sekunder efter att den hade kastats frisläpptes ett tjugotal _stunners_ momentant i alla riktningar. Den andra typen av användningsområde för den var att kasta den och när den hade stannat var den _högsensetiv_ och så snart någon kom i närheten frisläpptes fem stunnrar i den riktning som någon fanns. Det innebar också en typ av rekyl, alltså kom den att flytta på sig, och medan den var i rörelse kunde den också frisläppa ytterligare stunnrar om den kände värmestrålning från någon människokropp.

Den tredje saken som Harry _beställde_ var blixtkrevader. En kraftfull explosion med en ljusblixt som skulle hindra den som råkade se mot den explocerande punkten att se något annat i minst tre minuter, och inte höra annat än efterklangen av smällen i flera minuter. Men de skulle vara av typen direkt eller avkännande. Då de inte var farliga på längre avstånd än en meter så var de ytterst effektiva som larmminor och som irriterande störning.

De produkter Harry hade _beställt_ var saker de i hans alternativa tidsflöde hade utvecklat senare, nu när de hade beställningen på produkten kunde de börja utveckla den tidigare.

—

Efter att balen var avklarad gick det mesta fort, väldigt fort. Ministern hade försökt återta initiativet över Hogwarts, och att begära tillbaks Umbridge. Men fick bara ett dokument som förklarade anklagelsen och domslutet.

I Fudges förtvivlade kamp om sitt eget revir ställde han ultimatum till föräldrarna till barnen i skolan. Han drev igenom en förhållningsordning som skulle tvinga föräldrarna att dra tillbaks sina barn från Hogwarts då Hogwarts _påstods_ inte längre vara ackrediterad för att driva skolning i magi.

Harry mötte upp det enkelt genom först erbjuda medlemskap i Hogwarts och några dagar senare att stänga Diagongränd, Sartalvsgränd och Merlins center, för alla som inte hade medlemskapet i Hogwarts. Det betydde att Ministeriepersonalen inte längre hade tillgång till det _privata området_ som utgjorde Londons magicentra.

Naturligtvis blev det ett ramaskri från ministern, men som det stod i tidningen, _privat ägda områden kan stängas för allmänheten_. Harry med Potter's, Black's, Malfoy's Lestrange's Ravenclaw's och Slytherin's ägande tillsammans med Hermione och Susan ägde så gott som allt i Hogsmeade och framför allt London när det handlade om magiska tillgångar.

Det visade sig när de tittade närmare på affärsavtalen, att _ägandet_ aldrig hade lämnat grundarnas etablissemang, det var främst under den så kallade _tulpancrachen_ då en person kunde få 3000 galleons för en enda tulpanlök. Det var år 1636, och den hålländska valutan _gulden_ som på den tiden var 1 till 1 mot Gringotts galleons. För den mängden pengar kunde du samtidigt köpa 24 djur, grisar oxar och får, ett par ton smör, ett halvt ton ost, 70 ton säd, råg och vete en bal kläder, alltså allt det kunde köpas för en enda tulpanlök.

Det var på den tiden Black och Potter lånade ut pengar, mot inteckningar i fastigheter och mark. Då mark och fastigheter var lågt värderade på den tiden då stora landområden fanns att muta in var det lätt att få in ägandet när kraschen var ett faktum 1637. Finessen med uppgörelsen sedan var att den som tidigare hade ägt kunde fortsätta att använda områdena — men betala ett årligt arvode.

Med åren hade ägandet fallit i glömska, och de flesta trodde att _fastighetskostnaden_ var en form av skatt till ministeriet. Uppvaknandet för ministeriet blev burdust. Ingen som inte stod på god fot med Hogwarts nya ledning kunde komma till handelsområdena. Diskret hade Harry sett till att alla butiksinnehavarna visste att det var en _tillfällig_ lösning, och att de med gott mod kunde ta semester ett par veckor, därför var så gott som ALLT stängt.

Det dröjde inte heller längre än fyra dagar innan ministern uppfattade att han inte längre hade något ministerium att arbeta i. Byggnaden var och förblev låst, hur han än försökte komma in. Harry hade klarat ut med Amelia att ALLA, som skulle få tillträde skulle skriva på ett kontrakt med en blodskontraktspenna, att de inte på något sätt stödde eller hade stött Voldemort eller någon av hans kända anhängare, eller hans politik. Inte heller fick de ha lojaliteter som satte deras arbete i andra hand. Med det försvann ungefär en fjärdedel av ministeriets personal. De som blev kvar började inse att England stod inför ett uppvaknande.

Men det var också under den _städningen_ som det uppdagades att cellen där Pettigrew skulle ha funnits i var tom. Någon hade diskret låtit honom försvinna, registerkortet hade inget dödsdatum nu heller, alltså levde han. Det var Amelia som hade nämnt det till Harry i ett privat samtal. Tillsammans enade de sig om nästa offentliggörande, det skulle kungöras i tidningar och på anslag.

** — **

 _Officiellt meddelande 940601_

 _Ministeriet har omorganiserats, hela den gamla ordningen med stora rådet som beslutande organ upphävs._

 _En interimregim har utsetts av aurorer och andra ministerieanställda för att handha löpande behov._

 _Den tidigare ordningen med enbart äldre välbärgade familjenamn som ledamöter är inte något som gagnar vårt samhälle av idag._

 _35 ledamöter kommer att utses med öppna allmänna val, för att kunna kandidera skall personen ha minst fem godkända betyg i O.W.L. samt ej bara belastad i straffregistret. Fem positioner av de 35 är dock vikta._

 _En till var av arvsberättigad till Hogwarts grundare. De personer som representerar dessa fyra platser står utanför det kravet, de har dessutom_ _ **vetorätt**_ _för beslut som omfattar landområdet som Hogwarts ingår i, samtidigt som de tills vidare låter området omfattas av samma bestämmelser som gäller för övriga delen av Brittiska magisamhället._

 _En plats till chefen för aurorkontoret. Kravet för den personen är att den kan lagar som gäller och är tillämpliga. Den personen är också ansvarig för att inga beslut fattas som går mot gällande lag._

 _Omröstning till de 30 platserna genomföres söndagen den 21 augusti. Kandidaturen ska anges i kategorin A, B eller C._

 _Kategori A, väljs för 3 år. Kategori B, väljs för två år. Och följaktligen kategori C, väljs för ett år. Efterföljande år på andra söndagen före sista augusti väljs 10 ledamöter i stora rådet att ersätta de vars tid löper ut._

 _Principerna för omval är att en person kan sitta i högst tre på varandra följande perioder. Efter det krävs att personen avstår ett år från att kandidera._

 _Vidare kan sittande minister INTE inneha en position som ledamot, men har närvaro och yttranderätt, dock ej rösträtt._

 _Lagar och förordningar; kommer att ses över. Under en femårsperiod kommer gamla lagar att lyftas upp. I de fall de ska fortsätta att gälla får de ett nytt beslutsdatum och en moderniserad tolkning. Efter dessa fem år hoppas vi att samtliga lagar är moderna._

 _Direkt gäller:_

 _För transferering; att det inte är tillåtet adressera sig till omagiska områden. Att lämna omagiskt område får göras först efter att noggrann kontroll att inga obehöriga kan se att händelsen har skett._

 _Minderårigas magiutövande; det är inga hinder att utöva magi som obehöriga inte märker av. Däremot skärps påföljden för alla, om obehöriga — läs personer som ej nyttjar magi — iakttager det 'onormala'._

 _Diskriminering av nya magianvändarfamiljer medför straff. Storleken av penningboten avgöres från fall till fall och beror i stor utsträckning av händelsens typ._

 _Kollektivt har SAMTLIGA med dödsätarmärket dömts till internering, i ett år, oavsett vilka brott som har begåtts. Därtill och efter korrekta förhör kommer de individuellt att dömas till påföljd som korresponderar mot deras gärningar._

 _Utbildningen på Hogwarts skola kommer att moderniseras, det arbetet har redan påbörjats. Sommarkurser som förberedande inskolning genomföres tre veckor under juli månad från två år före skolstart._

 _Finansiellt uppdras till Gringotts att belasta magiska samhället med SKATT. Ministeriet behöver kunna fungera utan allmosor och korruption som förut. Därför tas skatt in och det innebär att alla betalar sin del av bördan. Inkomst av kapital, 5 procent. Inkomst av arbete 5 procent. Inkomst av rörelse 5 procent. Beroende på hur det utvecklar sig kan procentsatserna komma att förändras._

 _Det innebär också att skolavgiften för elever vid Hogwarts betalas av den beskattningen._

 _Den omagiska befolkningsgruppen har en finansiellt sett mycket högre börda så även om det kommer att se ut som de blir gynnade av denna förändring så är det endast den magiska delen som syns. Omagiska familjer som inte har kännedom om magin kan i fortsättningen råka ut för att deras barn går på en 'normal' skola medan de i själva verket är på Hogwarts._

 _Egentligen kommer det inte att bli så stor skillnad därför att Hogwarts utbildningsplan kommer att koordineras med den omagiska världens motsvarighet, betyg från Hogwarts kommer att kunna användas även på den omagiska sidan, då det kommer att finnas två delar av den. Så de barn som kommer från omagisk miljö kan visa på en helt 'normal' skolgång._

 _Detta tecknar vi i samförstånd_

 _För magiministeriet_

 _Amelia Bones, Gregoe Laffayette_

 _För Hogwarts autonoma förläning_

 _Hermione Jane Gryffindor_

 _Kontrasignerat_

 _Harry James Potter, Susan Bones_

 _Lord Ravenclaw Lady Hufflepuff_

—

EOC


	7. Chapter 7

7

Det som inte hade annonserats var återtagandet av tre _Order of Merlin_. Första graden för Peter Pettigrew postumt tilldelad och därför heller aldrig mottagen orsaken till återtagandet var att den hade utdelats på felaktiga grunder.

Samma orsak gällde för. Goldory Lockhart, andra graden. Däremot angavs för Albus Dumbledores orsak att han hade planerat en nobel familjs upphörande för att vinna egen ära. Det bedömdes att oavsett vilka bedrifter han hade gjort för att förlänas den krävdes det ett nobelt levene. Det kunde Albus Dumbledore inte längre uppvisa, det visades också av att den Fenix som hade varit följeslagare med honom hade lämnat honom sedan föregående sommar.

Hermione som nu var den som styrde i namnet Gryffindor hade redan tidigt sett möjligheter. Fem minuters tågväg före Hogsmeade hade Gringotts fått i uppgift att bygga upp nästa center. Det var en idyllisk jungfrulig plats, den hade utrymme för ett helt samhälle. Ett _modernt_ samhälle, magiskt ordnade kraftcentraler placerades strategiskt i området, och därmed kunde alla husen tillgodogöra sig med den moderna civilisationens moderniteter som telefon, TV, data och inte minst skolsystem.

Ett helt nytt campus byggdes upp, ett som skulle kunna härbärgera dubbla antalet mot Hogwarts. Och med det avsåg hon flytta den omagiska utbildningsdelen från Hogwarts dit. Samhället i stort skulle se ut som ett omagiskt samhälle, vad var och en gjorde _hemma_ skulle var deras egen affär. Därför skulle skolan vara möjlig att referera till i det omagiska samhället. Genom Gringotts försorg anslöt de området med ett eget lokalkontor.

Det nya campus Hogwarts anslöts via en magisk korridor till det gamla Hogwarts, därför var det inte mer än en minuts promenad i en korridor att gå från den ena anläggningen till den andra. På den nya sattes en kortläsarreglerad dörr, på så sätt kunde en omagisk person där inte _av misstag_ komma över till den magiska sektionen.

Med all den verksamheten kunde det inte bli klart förrän om ytterligare ett år, men utbyggnaden redan i full gång.

Den andra stora skillnaden mot Hogsmeade var att i Hermiland skulle det finnas en bergbana, som gick genom berg och efter lite mer än en halv timme skulle den vara framme i en liten håla vid namn Lochearnhead och när man tog trappan upp och gick ut ur det intetsägande huset kom man ut på Ravescroft Road. På så sätt skulle det finnas det ett omagiskt sätt att förflytta sig till och från det nya stället, utöver Hogwarts Express.

Arbetet med att hitta personer som kände till det magiska samhället och kunde tänka sig att etablera sig där hade också påbörjats. De som visste vad som hände i Hermiland visste också att Londons magiska center hade en tuff tid framför sig. Anpassa sig till den moderna tiden — eller försvinna.

Det hade kostat enorma summor att bygga allt, men pengar var inte ett problem, 1000 år av inkomster, och små utgifter hade byggt upp en ordentlig fond att jobba med. Det nya samhället skulle sedan generera en hel del inkomster också, så det var investeringar på sikt. Det Hermione visste var att hon kunde dra av alla utgifter. Eftersom hon _lånade_ av sig själv var Hermiland en fristående kapitalplacering, och därför kunde de investeringarna fördelas över tiden, och så länge inte alla utgifter hade korresponderande inkomst — var hon skattefri.

—

Men sommaruppehållet drog mot sitt slut, och ett nytt läsår skulle börja. Ministeriet och den tidigare rektorn hade kommit så långt i planeringen av en flerskoleturnering att den inte gick att avbryta, det visade sig dessutom att planeringen hade varit så hårt detaljstyrd, att quidditcharenan inte skulle kunna användas under läsåret. Det gillade inte Harry, även om han själv inte deltog i något av huslagen, var han Hogwarts lags sökare. Han bestämde tillsammans med Hermione och Susan att turneringen fick högst EN vecka på sig för Quidditchplanen.

De matcher som de professionella lagen spelade där gav inkomster genom sålda biljetter. Inga stora mängder, men ändå något som behövdes för att bygga upp den grundkassa som hade försvunnit under rektor Dumbledores tid. Att Harry hade lyckats få till dessa matcher var enbart för att kunna stärka Hogwarts katastrofala ekonomi. Den inkomsten tänkte de inte tappa.

Bland personalen hade det också hunnit hända en del under våren och sommaren, ingen av Harrys tillsatta elevlärare skulle behöva ianspråktagas i samma omfattning som tidigare. Dessutom hade Harrys ed löpt ut då den gällde bara föregående läsår. Hermione hade inte gjort någon ed, det bara sades i förbifarten för att ha ett omotsägningsbart argument.

Däremot visste Harry hur det skulle gå med bägaren, vem som skulle lägga hans namn där visste han inte, hans glasögon hade inte gett honom någon vink om vem som kunde vara i Voldemorts tjänst på skolan. Men han hade inte varit overksam själv heller.

Så snart de övriga skolorna anlände och det blev dags för bägaren att starta upp — byttes den ut mot en kopia som såg ut som originalet, men hade andra besvärjelser.

Halv tre väcktas han av larmet, någon hade satt i en annans namn. Han fann personen medvetslös på golvet. Peter Pettigrew, i sin form som råtta. Han måste ha haft bråttom att komma undan. Med ett enkelt _accio_ kom pappersbiten med hans namn på tillbaks. Med det återaktiverade han skyddet över bägarkopian, och med Pettigrew i handen tonade Harry bort från tillvaron.

Tre timmar senare satt han med protokollet av sitt privata förhör med familjens förrädare. Men han hade också gjort en djupdykning in i Pettigrews minnesbank. För han var intresserad av hur Pettigrew kunde komma förbi eden som skulle hindra honom från att åter stötta Voldemort. Det visade sig att fegheten i Pettigrew skapade en _tunnel_ för möjligheten. Han stödde inte Voldemort, han försökte enbart överleva själv, och det var en av aurorerna som hade tagit med honom ut ur häktet. Men hans spaning i Pettigrews inre gav en del sidoinformation. En hel del oväntad information från tiden hos Weasleys.

—

 _"men om han inte faller för Ginny då?"_

 _"oroa dig inte — jag har Severus att brygga kärleksdryck, får han i sig av det i lagom dos under en längre tid märker vare sig han eller någon annan något mer än att han blir ett enkelt offer."_

 _"Törs vi det?"_

 _"Enda möjligheten att komma över Potters för dig är att Ginny blir med hans barn — tidigt, så tidigt att hon är för ung att bestämma själv. Och när han sedan dödas av Voldemort – då är allt det ert. Se bara till att han ser er när han ska på tåget första gången och att Ronald håller sig nära honom — så ordnar jag resten."_

Harry hade också sett minnen där Molly hade höjt _Harry Potter_ till skyarna för henens dotter, och att han var född att bli hennes man. Redan tidigt hade Molly inpräntat i flickan att om Harry Potter försökte komma innanför trosorna på henne — skulle hon vara samarbetsvillig.

Han hade anat något åt det hållet, men att det hade varit så djupgående trodde han aldrig. Men nu hade han äntligen förstått. Likaså hade planen med kärleksdryck inte kunnat genomföras, då Harry aldrig åt i närheten av henne under läsåret, av helt andra orsaker.

Det han mer hittade var Nagini, och mordet på den gamle vaktmästaren. Harry visste vad han hade att göra, Nagini var nyckeln till nästa steg.

En teleportering ut ur Hogwarts och materialisering på Riddles kyrkogård och en promenad upp mot huset efter att han hade begärt upp lite av gamle Tom Riddles ben. Han såg ut som Pettigrew, det mesta av honom i vart fall. Harrys självförvandling var inte lika välutvecklad som Nymfodoras, men det räckte för att kunna misstas på avstånd, särskilt som han hade Peters kläder – utanpå sina egna för att hans egen lukt skulle dämpas till förmån för Peters.

I Peters minnen hade han noga studerat hur han brukade närma sig huset och försökte göra lika nu, och han såg ett ormhuvud sticka upp ur gräset en bit ifrån sig den sträckte ut sin tunga och luktade på luften i hans riktning, men Harry märkte att vinden kom från ormen mot honom. Så det fanns stor möjlighet att den skulle förbli ovetande.

Dock blev den kvar i sin ställning när området omkring och den drabbades av plötsligt temperaturfall. Och efter det hackades ormen upp i decimeterlånga stycken. Och ännu ett ramaskri hördes.

Det blev strid, för plötsligt fanns det sex personer framför honom. Harry såg det han aldrig trodde sig behöva se igen – Bellatrix Lestrange. Aldrig förut hade Harry trott sig behöva använda revolvern — men nu spottade den bly i snabb takt, bly med porer som innehöll gift av basilisk. Tre gånger tvingades han skifta trummagasinet till ett i förväg fyllt, han hade fyra att byta med, det innebar totalt fem fyllda magasin, 30 skott hade han på sig.

Ingen av dem förstod varför de inte kunde göra magi, de bara såg blixten vid den konstiga sak Peter höll i och de föll ihop, att de övriga dog förstod de inte förrän de kände att de själva dog. Harry hade aktiverat en lite större antimagigenerator så snart han hade tagit hand om Nagini.

Sjutton dödsätare låg fallna, 21 skott hade han använt. Därför backade han tillbaks och fick bort de tomma patronhylsorna och fyllde på med nya. Ingen skulle kunna använda magi inom 150 meter de närmaste fem minuterna, ljuddämparen han hade dämpade de mesta av ljudet — men det hade inte varit tyst – folk hade skrikit, att något var på tok utanför det visste alla innomhus.

Han tittade också på klockan, tre och en halv minut, en och en halv kvar, han tog fram nästa magiinhibator och aktiverade den, fem nya minuter.

Innan han gick in i huset bar han upp en av de fallna, satte ett av trollspöna han plockade upp så det såg ut som att det hölls i handen så förde han den dödes hand in — och ett svärd föll ner över den — personen som höll svärdet syntes strax – och möttes av bly.

Ytterligare tre personer mötte samma öde, innan Harry kunde se den dockliknande figuren.

"Ah Tom Tom — _tom_ har visst fått en ny bety - . ."

"PÅ HONOM!" Ropade figuren i riktning mot ena hörnet. Då först såg Harry att de fanns under ett tyg, även osynlighetsmanteln inhiberades. Och Harry väntade inte — han rensade.

"Har du fler Tom, eller är du ensam nu?"

"Potter ?"

"Japp — du förstår — jag tänkte göra den där ritualen du planerar — men med lite andra ingredienser. Det här är din fars ben – det behövs inte." Sa Harry och kastade den ifrån sig. Han manade fram en kittel och eftersom han kände till ritualen manade han fram den substans som annars skulle ha behövt puttra i kitteln några timmar. Så fortsatte han.

" _Ben av en gris hämtats av den ovetande_ , jag fick det från köket. Till det en bit _kött från en gammal höna_ _frivillit givet – hon sa inte nej när jag frågade om hon hade något emot att jag skar huvudet av henne_. Och slutligen _blod av en oxe taget med våld_ , den var ihjälslagen och upphängd de tappade den på blod på slakteriet.

"Så Grisliga Tom — Oj så du ser ut jag har redan förstört dina horxrux Tom. Adjö Tom." Sa Harry och avslutade med att skjuta tre skott, innan han bytte magasinet.

—

Harry tittade på klockan och tog fram sin spegel och kallade " _Ambones_ "

" _Amelia vem kallar_ "

"Lord Slytherin. — Det är jag Harry. Det är över nu, men det finns några omkomna. Ni får lite tid innan vi tar hit . . . eller kanske inte heller, inte den här gången. Alla fälten är nere, lås på min spegel och kom hit."

Amelia med Kingsley kom först, efter att de hade tittat sig runt hämtade Kingsley den grupp som skulle _städa_.

Det blev en upprensning inga fler dödsätare hittades däremot åtta omagiska som var i dåligt skick, de togs till St. Mungos för vård.

Med det var kapitlet Voldemort avslutat, Harry såg till att Molly förhördes angående det Harry visade i minnessoll, efter att hon hade tagit en ed på att aldrig delta, uppmuntra eller ens veta om det utan att larma behövde hon inte avtjäna någon bestraffning för det. Däremot lades det Dumbledore till ännu en position i belastningsregistret.

Susan blev med åren Susan Longbottom, men med titeln lady Hufflepuff. Harry och Hermione blev också ett par, tillsammans hade de tre andelar i Hogwarts skola. Hermione som fick Gryffindors arv ägde själva lokalerna och omgivande arealer, liksom det nya _Hermiland_ som blev det ställe där nya Hogwarts höll till. Berget urholkades och lokalerna för magi placerades där. Slottet Hogwarts blev mer en representationsanläggning. Men också den privata bostaden för Longbottoms och Potters, framför allt då de agerade värd vid någon bal. Dessutom flyttade ministeriet in i en av flyglarna, och St. Mungos i en annan del.

Omdaningen gick raskt, de äldre var oroliga att de skulle tvingas ut i trängseln, men med Hermiland och alla privata områden så gick övergången till ett modernt magisamhälle smidigt. Draco Black — förblev en Black, och kunde ta över stora delar av det hans far en gång haft. Han visste att han hade fått en andra chans — och han tog den.

—

 ***Fine***

Med det slutar denna variant av mina skrifter på samma tema. ( för den här gången )


End file.
